De Cazadora a Casada
by Alex Kacr
Summary: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Alchemya Sensei! :3 Espero te guste Toeto Sensei! XD Megurine Luka, una chica con la cual la vida se había ensañado en el pasado y como consecuencia es ahora una persona temida y odiada por muchos, conocerá a Hatsune Miku, una presa un tanto peculiar, ¿Qué reacción tendrá la cazadora ante este nuevo reto? Miku x Luka / One Shot extendido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Aquí de nuevo traigo uno más de mis trabajos.

En esta ocasión vengo con uno muy especial, este es mi regalo de cumple para Alchemya Sensei.

Lo siento por hacerlo tan tarde, pero... pero es que no lo pude terminar a tiempo. Gomen Q_Q  
Todo absolutamente todo se metió en el medio para no dejarme terminar a tiempo. T.T

En fin, Feliz Cumple Toeto Sensei XD

Gracias por todo, den serio y ojala por lo menos sea una lectura agradable! :D

Minna espero que también le guste a ustedes, bueno no molesto más y los dejo leer tranquilos.

Disclaimer: *Revisando en sus propiedades* No, no está, Vocaloid no es mio. XD

* * *

_**De Cazadora a Casada**_

El ambiente estaba espectacular según todas las personas que se encontraban en ese club, la música alta, la gente más que bailando, se encontraba saltando, la bebida era buena, y aunque muchos de los presentes en el sitio eran menores de edad eso no les importaba, eran jóvenes, el mundo les pertenecía ¿Verdad? O al menos eso era lo que pensaba una peliacua chica de unos diecisiete años que se encontraba entre la multitud disfrutando del ambiente y saltando a pesar de estar algo pasada de tragos, lo que esta chica no se imagina es que un par de ojos color azul la acechan, como un halcón a su presa, desde una esquina de aquel lugar.

-"Creo que ya llego mi hora"- Pronuncio para sí misma la persona dueña de aquel par de ojos y de una larga cabellera color rosa e inmediatamente comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud para poder llegar a estar junto a la peliacua chica.

Ya era más que habitual para ella ir a este tipo de lugares y simplemente acechar hasta que alguna inocente chica llamara su atención, después de fijar su objetivo sacaba sus garras y comenzaba la caza. Era normal, otra noche, otra chica, todas caían en sus redes, al inicio le emocionaba pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto una rutina, un día con día, ¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¿Ser una del montón? y ¿Volverse a enamorar? ¿Volver a sufrir?, ¡NO! ¡Jamás! No sería tan idiota para volver a caer, ahora era su turno, ahora le tocaba a ella disfrutar y luego abandonar, esa era su venganza.

Logro infiltrarse entre el mar de gente para llegar a hablarle desde detrás a su "presa" de esta noche, se acercó a su oído y dijo…

-"¿No eres muy chica para estar sola en un lugar como este princesa?"- Había aprendido con la experiencia que retándolas desde un inicio ayudaba a entablar una conversación y resultaba más fácil si de por si la chica ya era obstinada, claro, no podría dejar de lado a su fiel asistente, El Señor Alcohol, ¡Oh sí!, él sí que era bueno en su trabajo, discreto, efectivo, eficiente en dejarlas a su completa merced. 'Gracias alcohol, por dejarlas más tontas de lo que ya han de ser' había pensado una vez.

-"Eso a ti no te importa, soy lo suficiente grandecita como para cuidarme sola"- Le respondió cortante la peliacua.

'Bien esto será interesante' La pelirosa puso su mejor sonrisa y volvió al ataque.

-"¿Y no te preocupa despertar desnuda en tu cama con una rosa color rosa a tu lado y una nota diciendo 'Fuiste cazada'?"- La chica menor al escuchar esto volteo a ver con cara de espanto a la pelirosa, quien cambio su expresión a una de preocupación perfectamente fingida. –"Digo, eso me preocupa hasta a mí, que tengo la edad para estar aquí"- 'Cambio de táctica, me ganare su confianza primero' Una sonrisa amable fue la que envió directo hacia la peliacua, la cual le respondió con otra igual.

-"Bueno, al parecer ya no tengo por qué preocuparme, ya que en este momento no estoy sola"- La sonrisa sincera de la menor solo alegro más a nuestra cazadora. '¡Oh sí! Éste será sin duda un gran trofeo' Por alguna extraña razón el cazar a esta chica causaba en la pelirosa cierta emoción. 'Siento como cuando comencé con esto, interesante, verdaderamente serás un gran trofeo niña, prometo que te dejare la rosa más bonita' La dueña de ese par de zafiros como mirada no podía estar más orgullosa de su firma, y es que eso era, su firma de autor, esa rosa y esa nota que siempre deja a lado de sus presas antes de desaparecer por completo era su marca y se había vuelto famosa, de ahí la expresión de horror de la peliacua cuando lo menciono, esa rosa y esa nota se había convertido en el temor de muchas, pero de las que habían sido ya víctimas, algunas no se atrevían a hablar, después de todo no sentían dolor alguno y según las que asistieron al médico no había indicio de una violación, entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Ese era el misterio de la rosa.

-"Me sorprendes pequeña ¿Acaso confiaras en mi tan rápido?"- 'Señor Alcohol, ¿No crees que se te paso la mano con esta niña? No seas así déjame esforzarme al menos un poco.'

-"Tienes razón… jumm"- Después de poner una expresión pensativa la menor sonrió de pronto. –"¡Ya sé! Me llamo Miku, Miku Hatsune ¿Y tú?"- 'Discúlpame Señor Alcohol, no debí de echarte la culpa, claramente a esta niña su madre la dejo caer de bebé' La pelirosa estaba anonadada, lo que parecía interesante en un inicio se había vuelto algo muy fácil.

-"Em yo…"- 'Vamos Luka piensa algo, ¡Diablos! Nunca están lo suficientemente sobrias como para preguntarme el nombre, ¡¿Qué digo?!' -"Mi… mi nombre… es Ruka, Ruka Megune"- '¿Pero qué…? ¿No pude inventar algo mejor? Ya que, ni modo, ciertamente la actitud de esta chica me tiene mal.'

-"Bien, gusto en conocerte Ruka"- Miku mantenía su mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Luka alias Ruka estrecho la mano de la menor y sonrió de igual manera, tenía que recuperar el control de la situación pronto si quería cumplir con su cometido esta noche. –"Ahora sí, ya puedo confiar en ti, ya sé tu nombre y además eres una chica, de los que hay que desconfiar es de los chicos"- Luka solo sonrió más para sí misma que otra cosa, que equivocada pueden estar las personas en ocasiones.

-"Me alegra oír eso pequeña, yo opino igual que tú"- 'Ok es hora del segundo movimiento' Y con eso en mente Luka hablo de nuevo… -"¿Qué te parece si vamos allá? Ahí hay menos ruido y podremos sentarnos en una mesa para poder charlar más cómodamente"-

-"Me parece excelente"- La sinceridad de la peliacua era absoluta, ni idea tenia de que estaba entrando en las fauces del lobo.

Tal y como lo tenía planeado la cazadora llevo a la presa a su territorio, el par de chicas se la pasaron platicando ahí un gran rato, el suficiente para que Miku se terminara de embriagar.

'La hora del tercer movimiento ha llegado' La pelirosa estaba lista para mover sus fichas –"Miku creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa"-

-"N-No, sho no…no m_mequiero irsh"- 'Diablos creo que me pase con la bebida de esta chica, si está casi inconsciente esto será violación y ese no es mi estilo' La cazadora de las rosas rosa jamás había obligado a nadie a nada, sus presas siempre estaban muy dispuestas aunque al día siguiente no recordaran nada, lo que no podía negar que sí aprovechaba, era de la oportunidad, allá sus presas si estaban tan tomadas como para dejarse hacer felizmente.

-"Vamos Miku, ayúdame en esto, ya verás que ir a casa es lo mejor"- Luka sonreía mientras tenía esa mirada de cazadora puesta sobre la menor.

-"Eshta bien, so_solo porque… tú lodices"-

-"Bien entonces yo te llevo a tu casa pequeña, ven vamos a mi auto"-

Ambas chicas salieron del club, Miku dando uno que otro traspié y Luka vigilando que no callera, la mayor guío a la peliacua hasta su auto y ésta última a como pudo le dijo la dirección de su casa, después de conducir un rato por las calles de la ciudad a la una de la madrugada por fin llegaron a la casa de la menor, Luka sabía de antemano que la casa estaría sola puesto que ella había preguntado muy sutil y disimuladamente esto a la menor y ésta le había respondido que sí, que vivía junto con una amiga pero que había salido a visitar a su hermano y que no volvería hasta en la mañana, la oportunidad era perfecta para la pelirosa, era la hora del cuarto movimiento.

Ambas chicas salieron del auto, Luka iba detrás de Miku en parte para evitar que callera si tropezaba y también para poner en práctica su movimiento. La menor abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. 'Es hora' pensó la Megurine.

-"Pequeña permíteme ayudarte a llegar a tu habitación, me preocupa que te puedas caer de camino"- Sin duda que estaba orgullosa de sus dotes de actriz, esa perfecta cara de preocupación era digna de ganar un Oscar.

-"N-No exage…res, no estoy tan…tan mal"- 'Como tú digas' El sarcasmo en los pensamientos de la mayor rompían cualquier record, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, era hora de seguir actuando.

-"Insisto pequeña, me hará bien saber que llegarte a tu cama sana y salva y no pasármela pensando que te caíste de las escaleras"-

-"Estabien, Ven con…conmigo, pero para q-que… veas que estoy bien"-

La peliacua comenzó a caminar con Luka tras de sí, el lobo disfrazado de cordero llevaba una sonrisa arrogante y soberbia, el orgullo de sí misma le era inevitable. Ambas subieron las escaleras y para la tranquilidad de la pelirosa la menor no tropezó con los escalones. Aunque era parte de su actuación, en el interior Luka si se preocupaba de que la otra pudiera caerse de las escaleras, las dos llegaron a la habitación de Miku y esta última encendió la luz permitiendo que Luka pudiese ver perfectamente el lugar, estaba completamente ordenado era algo inusual para la pelirosa ya que las chicas que había cazado, como todo joven normal, mantenían un cierto desorden en su habitación, pero esta chica era la excepción, todo el lugar está bien acomodado.

'Vaya que si eres diferente a las demás pequeña, pero en fin es hora de devorar a la presa' Luka pensaba su siguiente paso, por otro lado Miku se tumbó en la cama, el cansancio ya la estaba venciendo. 'Oh pequeña me lo estás haciendo más fácil aun, pero bueno, gracias.' Luka ya se disponía a abalanzarse sobre la menor y comenzar a disfrutar de su cena, unas leves caricias o unos inocentes besos bastaran para provocar deseo en su víctima, después de eso la chica estaría a su completa disposición, la moral sería enviada por un tubo y la diversión comenzaría, no era que las atendiera mal, todo lo contrario, las dejaba bien satisfechas, en ocasiones pensaba que era una lástima que no recordaran nada al día siguiente y que por el contrario se asustaran al ver la rosa a su lado, si tan solo recodaran lo que habían pasado seguro que todas esas chicas la estarían acosando en esta momento.

La cazadora ya estaba a punto de caer sobre su presa, esta chica de bonita y sincera sonrisa, esta chica con la que después de todo había pasado una divertida noche, esta chica que sin más le entrego su confianza solo porque había mostrado preocupación hacia ella, esta chica que de la nada volteo a verla desde la cama y con su habitual sonrisa sincera le dijo…

-"¿Sabes Ruka? Jamash pensé q_que conocería a una buena amiga en unclub, ¿Por…por qué somosh amigas ver…dad?"- Y con eso los que se fueron por un tubo fueron los instintos de caza de Luka, ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Verdaderamente esta chica resulto ser una cajita de sorpresas, y ¿Ahora que hacia? Estaba impactada, ¿Dónde quedo la cazadora? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué le paso al lobo en asecho? ¡Simple! Se transformó en el tierno cordero del cual estaba disfrazado.

-"Por su puesto pequeña, lo somos"- 'Bien después de todo hoy fracase rotundamente, a cambio resulta que me gane una amiga, ahora si estoy en problemas espero que no recuerde nada mañana' La menor lucia feliz y eso por alguna extraña razón alegraba también a la pelirosa, ésta rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, si ya se había dado por vencida nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí. –"Bien Miku, creo que mejor me marcho y te dejo descansar"-

-"Gracias por todo Ruka"- Luka solo le dirigió una sincera sonrisa en respuesta, la primera que regalaba en mucho tiempo, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, antes de cruzar la puerta volteo a ver a la peliacua quien ya estaba cayendo en los hechizos de Morfeo y no pudo resistir el regresar y cubrir a la menor con la sabana, definitivamente el astuto lobo había fracasado y aun así su orgullo seguía intacto, no se sentía como si hubiera perdido, era más bien lo contrario.

Después de salir de la casa de Miku, Luka se dirigió a la suya propia, que extraño era ver esa cajita con la rosa destinada para la Hatsune descansando tranquila en el asiento del copiloto, se suponía que esa flor no debía de regresar con ella pero en fin, ¿Ya que podía hacer? ¡Exacto! Ya nada se podía hacer, el lobo no ceno hoy.

Llego a su casa y estaciono ese bonito auto que poseía, no era de los más caros pero tampoco era la poca cosa, el auto junto con su casa eran reflejo de su personalidad, no muy pomposos, ni muy minimalistas, eran perfectamente sobrios.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato la tenue luz que emitía una laptop y el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas llamo su atención, sin perder el tiempo la pelirosa palpo la pared junto a la puerta para encontrar el interruptor de la luz, cuando por fin lo encontró lo acciono, 'Y Él dijo, hágase la luz y la luz se hizo' pensó la pelirosa. Gracias al aumento de claridad Luka pudo divisar a cierta rubia de larga cabellera acomodada en el sofá con los audífonos tapando sus orejas y con la computadora ocupando un espacio sobres sus piernas, ésta se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del repentino aumento de claridad.

-"¿Qué acaso piensas dejarme ciega, idiota?"- La rubia apenas estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos. –"¡Joder! Sentí como si les hubiera caído aceite caliente"- Mientras pronunciaba esa frase se mantuvo parpadeando en múltiples ocasiones.

-"No me vengas con jodas Lily, bien puedes estar haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo en tu habitación, no tienes por qué estar en media sala a esta hora"- Luka termino de entrar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los otros sofás que había, se sentó y comenzó a quitarse las botas que traía puestas.

-"Que yo sepa puedo estar en cualquier parte de la casa independientemente de la hora porque yo vi…vo… ¡Alto! ¿Hora? ¡HORA! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Acaso me pase toda la noche aquí? ¡Si ya estás aquí no debe de tardar mucho para que amanezca!"- Lily envió apresurada su mirada hacia el reloj en la pantalla de su computadora y se sorprendió al ver que apenas faltaban varios minutos para las dos de la madrugada.

-"Pero si son casi las dos, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Qué acaso no hubo ninguna ingenua en el club hoy?"- Lily se encontraba sorprendida de ver a la pelirosa tan "temprano" de regreso.

La rubia mujer era amiga de infancia de Luka, podría decirse que no existía nadie en el mundo que conociera mejor a la Megurine, ella había estado a su lado cuando los padres de la pelirosa murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando ésta tenia catorce años, vio como la actitud de Luka cambio después de eso a alguien frio y apartado, y así fue hasta que cierta castaña apareció en su vida a los diecisiete años, al principio le costó aceptar su orientación, y una vez más ahí estuvo Lily apoyándola en todo, la actitud de Luka volvió a cambiar, ahora era alguien más sociable y cercano.

Todo iba bien hasta que cumplidos dos años de relación con la castaña, se enteró que ésta la llevaba engañando desde hacía un año atrás, Luka cambio de nuevo, pero esta vez a ser alguien a quien no le importaba nada, detuvo sus estudios y se la pasaba en clubs todas las noches, hasta que ideo que llevar a la cama a quien quisiera era una buena forma de venganza, ella disfrutaba un rato y si la ingenua chica tenia pareja eso le causaría un problema, ya que estaba comprobado que nada de lo pasaba era en contra de la voluntad.

Lily llego un día a la casa de la pelirosa, pidiendo alojamiento, con la excusa de que desde ahí la universidad le quedaba más cerca, la pelirosa no lo dudo, ni si quiera le cobraría por vivir en su casa, la verdad era que con la herencia que le dejaron sus padres le alcanzaría para vivir ella y si tuviera descendencia, a ellos también les alcanzaría, pero las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia era poder estar al lado de la pelirosa para cuando ésta por fin se derrumbara y poder brindarle su apoyo, de esto ya hacía un año y Luka todavía se encontraba bajo esa mascara de cazadora, Lily después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado pero aún seguía esperando para que Luka reaccionara.

-"No fue eso, más bien fue todo lo contrario, me encontré a una chica de lo más ingenua…"-

-"Pero entonces, ¿Que paso?"- interrumpió la rubia. Luka solo rodó sus ojos. Para este momento la dueña de los cabellos del color del sol ya había mandado al carajo a la persona con la que estaba chateando y había hecho a un lado su portátil.

-"Si me dejaras hablar corrido tal vez te pueda contar, ¿No crees?"- Lily solo hizo un ademan con su mano indicándole que continuara con el relato. –"Como decía, sí me encontré con una chica, así que decidí que mi táctica hoy seria ganarme su confianza y así lo hice, la lleve a un sitio cómodo para poder hablar y pasamos un rato ahí, bueno el suficiente para que se embriagara lo justo…"-

-"Pero hasta aquí todo va normal"- Lily tenia cara de confundida. –"¿Después de eso ella no cayó en tus redes?"-

-"Ese no fue el problema, de hecho fuimos a su casa, entre a su habitación, ella se lanzó sobre su cama, todo iba perfecto, hasta que se le ocurrió decirme que jamás pensó en que haría una buena amiga en un club y me agradeció por todo y con eso no pude hacer nada y solo salí de ahí, ¡Joder la chica hasta su nombre me dio cuando recién le comencé a hablar!"- Luka solo cerro los ojos sonrió antes de decir… -"Si será ingenua, mira que dar tu nombre a un completo extraño y que no tiene ninguna referencia"-

-"Wow no lo puedo creer, has encontrado a alguien inmune a ti"-

-"Sí, sí como sea, me iré a dormir, hoy ha sido un viernes muy raro"- Luka se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-"Oye Luka, hoy ya estamos a sábado"-

-"Oh ya veo, bien, como sea"- Y la pelirosa desapareció tras subir las escaleras.

-"Lo que pagaría por poder conocer a la chica que domo al lobo"- Dijo para sí misma Lily, para después inventarse una excusa creíble y retomar la conversación que tenía por el chat.

* * *

Diez de la mañana del sábado: Una rubia apenas si comenzaba a despertar, salió de la cama y después de una ducha se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió cereal y se fue directo a la sala a ver la televisión. Una pelirosa continuaba durmiendo.

Doce medio día: La rubia se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, una vez terminado aseo la cocina y se sirvió en un plato su porción y se fue a sentar en la sala frente a su computadora. La pelirosa continuaba durmiendo.

Una de la tarde: La rubia había terminado de almorzar, había lavado su plato y se encontraba concentrada en su computador, estaba viendo una película de terror, en una parte llena de suspenso. La pelirosa se había despertado y estaba bajando las escaleras, llego hasta detrás del sofá donde estaba la rubia, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ésta y dijo con vos arrastrada…

-"Hey Lily…"-

-"¡AAAAHHH, MIERDA!"- Lily por poco y tira su portátil al suelo de lo rápido que se levantó, cuando vio a una despeinada Luka con cara de What the Fuck? y trayendo puesta aun la ropa que usaba como pijama, de pie tras el sofá, sintió como el alma le regreso al cuerpo, para después llenase de ira. –"¡Joder Luka! ¿Que acaso quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón? ¡Idiota!"-

-"¿Pero qué…? ¡Yo solo te iba a preguntar si habías preparado algo para el almuerzo!"- Luka aún estaba medio dormida por eso no le respondió como merecía a la rubia por llamarla idiota.

-"Si, ve y sírvete, ahí está todo listo en la cocina"- Hablo Lily ya más repuesta del susto, además de que Luka no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera una miedosa de primera.

-"Gracias Lily"-

Dos de la tarde: La pelirosa había terminado de almorzar y estaba viendo algo de televisión. La rubia estaba en su habitación haciendo una pequeña tarea de la universidad.

Tres de la tarde: Luka estaba saliendo de la ducha. Lily se había dormido mientras hacia su tarea.

Cinco de la tarde: El sonido de su celular despierta a Lily, era un mensaje…

Remitente: Luka.

Mensaje: Despierta idiota la tarea no se hará sola!

-"¿Pero qué…? ¡LUKA MEGURINE!"- Grito la rubia.

Seis de la tarde: La pelirosa comenzaba a preparar la cena. Lily seguía con la tarea.

Siete de la noche: La rubia se dirigía a la cocina ya había terminado la tarea. Luka estaba terminando de asear la cocina.

-"Hey Luka, me prestarías tu memoria flash para…"- Lily atravesó la entrada a la cocina. –"¡Woah! ¡Cocinaste tú, que milagro!

-"Sí, sí como sea, ven, sírvete y no me jodas"-

-"Ok, gracias"-

Diez de la noche: Ambas estaban sentadas en la sala, concentradas en sus respectivas computadoras.

-"Oye Luka, ¿Vas a salir hoy?"- Pregunto de la nada Lily.

-"No, no lo hare, tengo que recuperar horas de sueño perdidas"- Respondió Luka sin ver directamente a su amiga.

-"Oh Por Dios, no puede ser, ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Las señales ya han sido reveladas! Primero, llega a la habitación de una chica, solo para darle el besito de las buenas noches, ¡No, alto! Ni siquiera eso."- La Megurine ya estaba comenzando a contar hasta diez –"Segundo, ¡Prepara la cena!"- Luka ya iba por el número quince. –"Y tercero, ¡Hoy no sale a ningún lado! ¡Es el fin del mundo, nos atacaran los zombies!"- 've…veintiuno, vein..tidós… veinti… ¡Al carajo! Maldita rubia oxigenada' Luka velozmente tomo un cojín del sofá y lo lanzo directo a la cara de Lily.

-"¡AUCH! ¡Eso duele idiota!"-

-"Te lo tienes bien merecido"-

Al final del día las chicas se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Eran ya las diez de la mañana del domingo y Lily se despertaba para comenzar con su rutina de fin de semana, al bajar y llegar a la cocina se encontró con un papel pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, era una nota.

_Me desperté temprano._

_Me aburrí y fui un rato al parque._

_Regreso para almorzar._

_Att: ¿Quién más?_

-"La cuarta señal, Luka yendo al parque, definitivamente tendré que estar más atenta a los posibles zombies"- Lily sonreía, no por su chiste personal, si no porque le alegraba ver que la pelirosa estaba mostrando señales de cambio.

Por otro lado Luka estaba sentada en la parte más apartada del dichoso parque, no era que le agradara ir a un sitio tan lleno de gente para distraerse de su aburrimiento, eso nunca, lo que le gustaba era ese especifico lugar, donde las personas casi no iban, era una parte del parque donde solo había árboles, ni siquiera habían asientos en ese lugar, pero eso no era problema para la pelirosa, de hecho le agradaba sentarse sobre el césped debajo de un árbol, ese era su lugar favorito para pensar y vaya que tenia de que pensar…

'¿Por qué soñé con ella hoy?' Era mentira que se había aburrido, lo que paso fue que se hartó de dar vueltas de un lado para otro en un lugar tan cerrado como lo era su casa, necesitaba espacio para pensar en paz y ver las paredes de su casa en cada giro no le estaba ayudando.

'Esto nunca me había pasado con ninguna otra chica, siempre a como aparecen, desaparecen de mi vida, jamás vuelvo a pensar en ninguna' Era razonable la preocupación que tenía, después de todo había soñado que regresaba a su casa y que su perro corría a darle la bienvenida, bueno todo iba normal hasta ahí, claro, considerando que ella no tenía perro, pero en fin, en un sueño de todo pasa ¿No? Lo que provoco su confusión fue lo que paso después de entrar a su casa y llegar a la cocina, sintió como alguien la abrasaba por la espalda, ella volteo para ver a la persona y tremenda sorpresa la que se llevó al ver que era esa peliacua chica con esa maravillosa sonrisa sincera y para terminarla de sorprender esta le dijo "Bienvenida a casa amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" Para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

De inmediato Luka despertó, observo todo a su alrededor, para su tranquilidad ella estaba sola en su habitación, busco su celular, apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Bajo para desayunar algo, el sueño ya no volvería, ningún caso tenia intentar dormirse de nuevo, mientras desayunaba y hasta una hora después de haber acabado, no pudo sacar las imágenes de esa chica abrazándola, ni las palabra que le había dicho y mucho menos ese beso y por eso fue que decidió salir a un lugar más despejado.

'Ese beso se sintió tan real a pesar de haber sido un sueño' Sin darse cuenta, se llevó los dedos hacia los labios, cuando se percató de la acción sacudió rápido su cabeza en un intento, cabe decir que en vano, de sacar a la peliacua de su mente. 'Estoy perdiendo la razón de eso no tengo duda.'

-"Te lo digo Gumi, jamás en mi vida vuelvo a ir a un sitio así y ni hablar del alcohol, ¡En mi vida me había sentido tan mal como ayer por la mañana!"- De pronto la voz de alguien saco a Luka de sus pensamientos, era extraño, esa voz le resultaba un poco familiar pero ¿Por qué?

-"Obvio Miku, tú jamás habías estado en un club y mucho menos tomado, me apiado de la chica con la que estuviste esa noche, lástima que no tienes su número, le debes las gracias por cuidarte"- '¡Alto! ¿Qué fue lo que escuche? ¿La llamo Miku?' Rápidamente Luka se incorporó lo suficiente para echar un vistazo hacia la parte de detrás del árbol y efectivamente vio a la chica que se temía al lado de otra peliverde, caminando justo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

'¿Y ahora qué hago? Ni modo que correr, eso no lo puedo hacer. Puede que pasen directo y no me vean.'

-"Sí, tienes razón es una lástima, pero espero verla algún día y darle las gracias"- '¡Después de todo sí me recuerda!' Luka tenía una sonrisa en su cara, era extraño pero en parte le agradaba escuchar que la peliacua la recordaba. -"Lo vez, te lo dije Gumi, este lugar es hermoso, es tranquilo y nunca hay nadie, aquí ninguna persona me volverá a golpear con un balón"- Cambio de tema la peliacua.

Luka se mantenía detrás del árbol, ella en su interior rogaba para que las chicas pasaran su presencia por desapercibido. No estaba lista para hablar con la chica y menos aún con ciertas imágenes dando vueltas por su cabeza. Pero los milagros no existen ¿Verdad?

-"Parece que te equivocaste Miku, porque estoy viendo a una persona recostada tras de aquel árbol"- Gumi señalaba en dirección en donde se hallaba Luka.

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"- Miku volteo a ver en la dirección que apuntaba su amiga y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, Luka solo escucho como los pasos de la chica se estaban acercando, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía. –"Tienes razón Gumi, es… ¡Oh por dios, es ella!"- Dijo la peliacua en un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual.

-"¿Que dices?"- Gumi se acercó a Miku y fijó su mirada en la chica que aparentemente dormía, su mirada era de confusión. -"¿Quién rayos duerme en un sitio como este?"- Comento la peliverde en un igual tono de voz que el empleado por Miku anteriormente.

-"Eso que importa, es ella, me legro de verla, así podre agradecerle"- 'Me siento más observada que animal de zoológico' Luka estaba nerviosa ¿Qué podía hacer? El lobo estaba siendo acorralado por el cordero.

-"Y bueno Miku, ¿Qué harás, la despertaras?"-

-"No lo sé, se podría molestar"- La peliacua se agacho para quedar a la altura de Luka, estaba justo frente a su cara, tanto así que le era posible a la pelirosa sentir un poco del aire que salía de las exhalaciones de la menor. Nuevamente la imagen de la menor besándola se posó dentro de la mente de la cazadora. 'Luka basta de pensar en eso, solo lo estas empeorando'

-"Despiértala, de todos modos no es buena idea dejar a una persona durmiendo en un lugar como este"- La peliverde estaba seria, sabía que tenía la razón, como casi siempre cuando hablaba con Miku.

Gumi era también una amiga de infancia pero esta vez de Miku, ellas eran vecinas después de todo, la peliverde estudia en la misma escuela que Miku, pero como la institución queda algo lejos de sus respectivos hogares, ambas viven juntas en una casa que es propiedad de la Hatsune, la casa perteneció a la abuela de la peliacua, ésta le había dejado el hogar como una herencia a la menor. La vivienda estaba cerca de la institución y de varias universidades, así que los padres de ambas chicas no vieron como mala idea que vivieran ahí, ellos las respaldaban económicamente, para que las chicas solo se preocuparan por sus estudios.

-"Lo hare, pero si se molesta, le diré que fue tu idea"- Miku volteo a ver el rostro de Luka y poso su mano sobre el hombro de "La bella durmiente" para luego hablarle –"Ruka, Ruka, despierta Ruka…"-

-"Bésala tal vez despierta y además se convierta en tu princesa, o no… espera… ¡Ya sé! Tal vez se convierta en tu fiel caballero"- Miku solo miro a la chica que tenia de frente y un notorio sonrojo apareció en su rostro. '¡Ay! Ésta es peor que Lily' Luka se estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír, no estaría así de haber visto la reacción de la peliacua.

-"¡Gumi deja de decir idioteces!"- Gumi solo sonreía, ¡Ah, como amaba molestar a Miku todo el día!

-"Oye, ¿Ésta está dormida o muerta? Porque mira que para todo lo que hemos hecho y que no haya despertado, eso da sospechas de lo segundo"- Gumi ya estaba buscando en el suelo alguna barita para picar a Luka, logro encontrar una e hizo presión con ella sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa. 'Verdaderamente, esta chica es mucho peor que Lily' Luka estaba pensando ya en dejar de fingir que dormía, tomar esa misma ramita y metérsela a Gumi por…

-"Gumi basta ya con eso"- Miku se escuchaba molesta, le arrebato el objeto a su amiga de su mano para luego romperlo por la mitad, después posó delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa y la acaricio levemente. –"Pudiste haberla lastimado"- La menor hablo mientras estaba de frente a Luka, permitiéndole a esta deleitarse con el aliento de la pequeña. 'Menta, hueles a menta pequeña, Alto ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ok Luka es hora de abrir los ojos y actuar como si me estuviera despertando, eso es fácil.'

La pelirosa comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y dio un profundo respiro, al haberlos abierto del todo lo único que logro enfocar con su mirada fueron un par de ojos color acua. 'Que bonitos ojos tienes pequeña, eso no lo puedo negar.'

-"Este~ ¿Hola?"- La Megurine tenía tanto una expresión como un tono de voz que reflejaban confusión, ambos falsos puesto que sabía de sobra quien era esa chica que tenía al frente.

De la nada Gumi se asomó desde detrás de Miku con una cara de curiosidad y malicia para decir…

-"No te despiertas ni por ruido, ni hasta porque te pique con una rama, pero si lo haces por una suave caricia, vaya que tienes un sueño muy raro"- Gumi hizo una pausa para dirigirse a Miku después. -"A todo esto Miku ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que devuelvas la mejilla que tienes en tu mano a su legitima dueña?"- Gumi estaba orgullosa de sí misma, con esto tendría para molestar a Miku por un mes.

-"¿Eh?"- La peliacua no terminaba de salir del trance en el que la sumergió la azul mirada de la cazadora, se fijó en su mano y comprendió las palabras de Gumi e inmediatamente retiro la mano de ese lugar. –"¡Ah! ¡Ay, lo siento mucho, en serio! ¡Es que… yo… Gumi…y la rama…y tu mejilla… y… y… Lo siento!"- Miku tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-"No te preocupes pequeña"- La reacción de la Hatsune había enternecido a la pelirosa, se veía tan tierna trabándose con las palabras.

Tanto Luka como Miku se incorporaron y ya estando de pie pregunto…

-"Y ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este peculiar encuentro?"- Luka seguía en su modo de actriz, no podía revelar que todo este tiempo solo había fingido que dormía.

-"Ah eso es simple, simplemente pasábamos por aquí y te encontramos"- Respondió Gumi. -"A todo esto yo soy Gumi, Gumi Megpoid, tú debes ser la chica que regreso a Miku sana y salva el sábado"-

-"Mucho gusto Gumi, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, y sí, lo soy…"-

-"¿Luka Megurine?"- Pregunto confundida Gumi, a lo que volteo a ver a Miku con intenciones de hablar. -"¡Wow Miku! Tan ebria estabas que ni siquiera recordabas bien el nombre de la chica, que mal Miku, que mal"- Termino de decir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

'¿Recordar mal mi nombre? Oh, diablos es verdad, yo le dije un nombre falso la última vez, lo siento pequeña.' Luka cayó en cuenta de su error pero era mejor así, al menos ya la chica sabía su verdadero nombre, y ella no quedo como una mentirosa, eso era un bonus.

-"Yo no sé qué decir. Qué pena contigo Luka, sinceramente"- La menor estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-"Ya, déjalo así, que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera"- Luka le regalaba a Miku una sonrisa sincera, de esas que por un extraña razón son muy comunes en la pelirosa cuando está en frente de la menor.

-"Vaya al menos en eso si tenía razón Miku, eres muy amable, te debo una por cuidar de ésta"- Hablo la peliverde señalando a Miku con el pulgar.

-"Igualmente, yo también te lo agradezco mucho"- Miku sonreía radiantemente y Luka no podía dejar de admirar eso. 'Vaya y tampoco puedo negar que tienes una hermosa sonrisa pequeña'

-"Hey Luka, ¿Te gustaría acompañarlos el resto del domingo? Y de paso te invitamos a un helado, además de que nos sirve para conocernos más ¿Qué opinas?"- Gumi estaba entusiasta por la respuesta que la pelirosa podía darle a su pregunta, la verdad era que era conveniente conocer mejor a la pelirosa y no simplemente por un momento en un club y otro en un parque.

-"¡Claro! es una buena idea Gumi, podemos llevarla a la heladería de Kaito"- Miku también se veía entusiasta, se volteó para dirigirse a la pelirosa. -"Por favor Luka, acompáñanos"- Dijo con cara de súplica.

'¿Quién puede decir no a esa cara? Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer' Pensó Luka mientras observaba a Miku.

-"Esta bien, las acompaño, me parece bien"-

Las tres chicas pasaron el resto del día de un lado para el otro, Gumi jugándole varias bromas a Miku y ésta última refugiándose en Luka para que la defendiera de la peliverde, la pelirosa conoció al tal Kaito, un chico peliazul de más o menos su misma edad, dueño de la heladería, amable, cortes y aliado con Gumi para hacerle bromas a la peliacua, la amistad del grupo le pareció divertida a la Megurine, en más de una ocasión lograron sacarle una que otra sonrisa de verdadera diversión, también pasaron por algunas tiendas dentro de un centro comercial, comieron algo en el área de restaurantes, para luego continuar con más tiendas. Ya por ahí de las cuatro y treinta de la tarde las tres se encontraban sentadas en un café. Las dos menores traían consigo un par de bolsas en donde reposaban sus compras.

-"Vaya que ha sido un día muy divertido, gracias por acompañarnos Luka"- La peliacua sonaba animada y realmente lo estaba.

-"Por el contrario pequeña, yo soy la que les debe de agradecer el que me hayan permitido estar todo el día con ustedes"- Luka verdaderamente estaba siendo totalmente sincera en lo que decía, no sabía por qué, pero el día le había perecido perfecto, estaba asombrada por ello, tenía mucho que no pasaba el día como cualquier persona normal de su edad.

-"Ni hablar Luka, tú también colaboraste para que este día fuera divertido, así que no tienes que agradecer nada"- Esta vez hablo Gumi.

-"Esto… Luka, tal vez… ¿Te gustaría repetir esto el siguiente domingo, o no sé, algún otro fin de semana que tengas disponible?"- Miku se sentía nerviosa de extender la invitación y a la pelirosa esto le pareció tierno. 'Si esta chica supiera que yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo disponible' Se limitó a pensar la Megurine.

-"Por supuesto, por mí no hay problema, ustedes solo llámenme y yo iré"- Las palabras de la mayor alegraron de sobre manera a Miku, quien desde ya estaba deseando que fuera de nuevo domingo.

Por otro lado Gumi también estaba alegre por haber planeado ya otra salida, de pronto observo a su alrededor, noto que ya era algo tarde así que observo la pantalla de su celular y efectivamente ya faltaban pocos minutos para las cinco.

-"Discúlpanos Luka, pero creo que se nos hace un poco tarde, tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa, gracias por la compañía"- Hablo la peliverde, cosa que a Miku no le agrado mucho pero su amiga tenía razón, debían de regresar.

Luka iba a decir que no había problema, que regresaran con cuidado, pero justo antes de hablar su celular comenzó a sonar y se vio obligada a responder la llamada.

-"Discúlpenme chicas"- Dijo antes de incorporarse y salir del local. Una vez fuera atendió –"Diga"-

-"¿Vas a regresar hoy?"- Luka de inmediato reconoció la voz, era Lily

-"Sí, no tardo de hecho"-

-"¡Oh por Dios, Otra señal! Salió todo el día y regresa a pasar la noche en casa, ¡Lloverán zombies del cielo!"- Luka pudo escuchar a Lily reírse y ante esto corto la llamada.

-"Maniática descerebrada"- Dijo al aparato y regreso dentro, llego con las chicas y les dijo. -"Bueno, al parecer yo también me debo de regresar, fue un gusto conocerte Gumi y volverte a ver a ti Miku"- A ésta última la pelirosa le dedico una sonrisa, diferente, esta era de las seductoras que utilizaba cuando se encontraba "cazando" lo que provoco que la menor se sonrojara un poco, así que aparto la mirada para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

'Demonios Luka, no ataques a la pobre de esta manera, maldita costumbre de sonreírle así a las chicas' Luka se reprendía mentalmente por su acción, aunque la reacción de Miku le había agradado y mucho.

Las chicas pidieron la cuenta y Luka se dispuso a pagar todo lo de las tres, las otras dos se opusieron, pero la mayor no acepto negativa y logro lo que quería, salieron del local y tomaron rumbos separados, las dos menores por un lado y Luka por el contrario.

* * *

-"¡Lily, no prepares almuerzo para mi hoy, haz solo tu parte, manda a traer algo de algún restaurante o yo que sé!"- Dijo la pelirosa desde la puerta.

-"¿Y a dónde vas?"- Pregunto la rubia desde el sofá, en donde estaba sentada con su computadora, estaba preocupada, hoy era viernes y Luka estaba saliendo.

-"Este… Miku me llamo, pregunto que si yo le podía ayudar con un par de cosas y… y… ¡Alto! ¿Qué hago yo dándote razones? Bueno nos vemos en la noche"- Paso seguido cruzó la puerta para después salir con el auto.

-"¡Uf que alivio! Pensé que saldría a algún club de nuevo"- Lily se dispuso a seguir con su tarea. -"Así que Miku otra vez ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta la idiota de Luka? No le diré nada a menos que vea que esa bruta nunca caerá en cuenta.

Ya hacía tres meses desde lo acontecido aquel día en el parque, Luka por alguna inexplicable razón, la cual Lily sabía que tenía nombre y apellido, había dejado de frecuentar clubs y en cambio últimamente procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Miku, por otro lado Miku también ponía de su parte ya que ésta acostumbraba llamar a Luka, sea solo para charlar un rato o para "solicitar la ayuda de Luka" lo que consistía en que la menor tenía que salir a comprar algo y llamaba a la pelirosa para que la acompañara, ninguna de las dos chica caían en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, no obstante sus dos mejores amigas sí, éstas últimas solo esperaban el momento en que alguna por fin se diera cuenta, pero esa parecía ser una larga espera.

Lily ya había conocido a Gumi, de hecho la conoció una semana después de lo del parque, la rubia y la peliverde se encargaban de hacerles la vida imposible a sus amigas, con el pasar de los meses ambas descubrieron que lo que se tenían Luka y Miku era algo más que amistad, solo que ese par no lo notaba.

Lily hace aproximadamente dos semanas decidió que Gumi debía de saber un par de cosas respecto a Luka, fue una decisión difícil pero tenía que ser así, ya que cuando la peliacua se entere de la verdad en quien correría a refugiarse seria en la peliverde y ésta tenía que tener todo en claro para no generar mayor confusión.

/*

_La rubia le explico a Gumi lo más relevante de la vida de la pelirosa, lo de los padres, lo de su orientación sexual, lo del engaño de un año hasta llegar a la decisión de vengarse habiéndose convertido así en la cazadora de las rosas rosa, primeramente Gumi tomo esto último como una broma, pero al ver el rostro serio de Lily comprendió que era verdad y ahí fue cuando la menor se enojó. ¿Cómo podría dejar a Miku junto a una abusadora? ¡No, eso nunca!_

_-"¡Entiende Gumi, esa no era la verdadera Luka!"- Le había dicho la rubia._

_-"¡¿Qué quieres que entienda, qué Luka era quien se aprovechaba de esas pobres chicas?!"- Gumi estaba sumergida en la negación._

_-"¿Aprovechaba? Por favor ella nunca hizo nada en contra de la voluntad de nadie, pero ese no es el tema aquí, dime ¿Has escuchado algo respecto a rosas rosa y la nota de 'Fuiste cazada' en estos últimos meses?"- La mirada de Lily estaba clavada sobre la de la peliverde._

_-"Bueno no, pero…"-_

_-"Pero nada, Luka ha cambiado y eso ha sido debido a Miku, tú lo sabes no lo niegues, ella está volviendo a ser la persona alegre y servicial de antes, por favor entiéndela y no la juzgues por su pasado"- El tono de Lily paso de ser uno serio a uno suplicante, ¿De verdad era esto tan importante para Lily? Gumi no sabía que pensar._

_-"Yo no sé Lily ¿Qué me dice que Luka no lastimara a Miku?"- La voz y expresión de Gumi ya se observaban más tranquilas que antes, pero ahora lo que reflejaban era una gran preocupación._

_-"Yo sé que Luka no tomo la mejor decisión de todas, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no es así, eso solo fue su manera para esconderse a sí misma todo el dolor que tenía, yo llevaba un año esperando ver que Luka recapacitara, imagina mi alegría al ver que Miku lo estaba logrando sin ningún esfuerzo"-_

_Gumi estaba en silencio, analizando las palabras de la mayor, pensó en su amiga, era obvio que Miku también había cambiado un poco, irradiaba aún más energía y felicidad en los días que pasaba acompañada de Luka._

_-"Esta bien, le daré una oportunidad a Luka, pero ella tiene que ser sincera y decirle la verdad a Miku, ese momento será duro para mí amiga y sé que reaccionará similar a mí"- Ahora era Gumi quien tenía una mirada seria pero aun así era tranquila, simplemente era una expresión de análisis._

_-"De eso no tengas duda, solo te pido que en ese momento le expliques todo a Miku tal como yo te lo explique a ti, luego de eso será ella quien tome la decisión, te prometo que después de ese día Miku no volverá a sufrir a causa de Luka, así sea que tenga que estar todo el día sobre mi pelirosa amiga para ver que no meta las patas"- Lily mostraba su actitud relajada de nuevo, estaba feliz de que al menos Gumi comprendía la situación de Luka._

_*/_

En las dos semanas siguientes a esa conversación, Lily y Gumi se habían puesto de acuerdo en un par de cosas, una era que, ya que sería evidente que Miku hablaría con Gumi, sería mejor que ésta última le explicara todo después de que la Hatsune hablara, para que de esta manera no quedara en evidencia que Gumi ya sabía todo de antemano, y la otra, que después de hablar Gumi le diera un poco de espacio a la peliacua para que pensara con tranquilidad.

Miku se encontraba sentada en una esquina, en unos asientos del parque, su ánimo estaba por las nubes, todo debido a la persona a quien estaba esperando, noto su emoción y esto la llevo a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su amiga hace una semana.

_Hace una semana_

Ella se encontraba acostada en el sofá de su sala, Gumi estaba en el sofá individual que estaba a un lado, la peliacua recién venia terminando la llamada que le había hecho a Luka y tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras todavía observaba el celular en su mano, esto Gumi lo había notado y negó con la cabeza tomo aire y hablo lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de Miku.

-"¡Deja de ser ciega de una buena vez y date cuenta!"- Miku la quedo mirando confundida, no había entendido a que se debía el comentario de Gumi.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"-

-"¡Que te des cuenta de una buena vez que Luka te gusta!, y no me digas que no, porque eso ni tú te lo crees. ¡Así que solo admítelo!"- Gumi hablo de una manera tan relajada, como restándole importancia, por otro lado Miku por poco y se ahoga con su propio aire, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-"Eh… yo… pero… ¿Cómo?"-

-"Ay Miku, es evidente, así que ya déjalo, y dedícate a disfrutar del sentimiento"- La peliverde solo sonreía ante las caras que iba poniendo su amiga; negación, duda, frustración, duda de nuevo, análisis, felicidad, aceptación pero de pronto la alegría en el rostro de Miku se borró y se remplazó por la tristeza, llamando la atención de Gumi.

-"Pero ella es una chica al igual que mí y es mayor"- Ahora lo anterior cobro sentido para Gumi.

-"Por la edad ni pienses, que tampoco es mucho, y que sea una chica, pues Miku escúchame atentamente"- Gumi camino hasta llegar frente a la peliacua, sonrió sinceramente y dijo. -"¡Eso importa un reverendo cacahuate hoy en día! Además, ¿Crees que Luka correría a tu encuentro cada que la llamas para que te "ayude en algo" si no fuera porque también le interesas?"- Miku únicamente escuchaba atenta las palabras de su amiga. –"Por cierto Miku, es evidente que eso de la ayuda es una excusa para pasar todo el día juntas, y mira que Luka te sigue el juego a la perfección, ¿Eso quiere decir algo no?"-

-"Pero Gumi…"-

-"¡Pero nada! Te quiero ver intentando cazar el trasero de Luka de una buena vez"- La Megpoid soltó una leve sonrisa debido a esa pequeña broma personal respecto a lo de cazar.

_Actualmente_

La peliacua solo miro al cielo, sonrió y dijo…

-"Cazar a Luka es más difícil de lo que pensé"- Bajo la mirada y miro hacia la otra esquina, su corazón se aceleró al ver a Luka bajado de su auto no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Simples jeans grises y una blusa blanca y se veía hermosa, pronto Miku cambio sus pensamientos y se levantó para caminar en dirección a Luka, ésta aun no la había visto puesto que estaba de espaldas hacia Miku.

-"¡Te atrape!"- De la nada sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por un par de delicadas manos, reconoció a la dueña de esas manos y voz de inmediato, era ella, la única que la hacía sonreír sinceramente.

-"Miku, me asustaste"- Era mentira, pero no podía decir que le había encantado el gesto, se soltó del agarre de la menor y se volteó para quedar de frente a Miku. Rayos, ¿Cómo era que una sencilla falda beige y una blusa rosa podían dejarla sin habla?

-"Lo siento Luka, no fue mi intención"- 'Serás estúpida, ya la hiciste preocuparse.' Era típico que en cada momento en el que Luka estaba junto a Miku, ésta se reprendiera mentalmente unas cien veces solo por provocar en la menor algún sentimiento que no fuera felicidad.

-"¡No, no te preocupes!, ¿No te he hecho esperar mucho verdad? Eso sí sería imperdonable"-

-"No, para nada"-

-"Bien, y dígame señorita, ¿Cuáles son los planes del día de hoy? Estoy a sus órdenes"- Hablo Luka, primero seria, para luego sonreírle infantilmente a Miku.

-"Vasta Luka, no empieces"- Miku tenía un puchero de enojo, adorable ante los ojos de la pelirosa, ésta última ya había comprendido cual era el gusto de Gumi y Lily por molestar a la Hatsune y de vez en cuando ella también se divertía un poco molestándola.

-"Yes my lady, como usted lo ordene"- Entono Luka con una voz como si la menor fuera su ama, esto provoco un leve sonrojo en Miku quien aparto la mirada y continuo fingiendo estar enojada.

-"Bien, como tú quieras, hoy tengo que comprar algunas cosas que necesito para el colegio"- Miku mantenía un tono molesto, que solo provocaba más diversión en la mayor.

Vaya que Luka había cambiado en estos meses, su actitud era distinta y su rutina de vida también, los domingos eran exclusivos para las salidas que hacían las cuatro, Lily, Gumi, Miku y Luka, después de eso solo se la pasaba pendiente del teléfono todo el día, y si Miku llamaba para que la acompañara a algún lado, era cuestión de minutos para que ya estuviera lista para salir, los días en los que Miku no llamaba, esos eran una tortura para Lily ya que Luka se paseaba de un lado para otro en la casa sin nada que hacer, en ocasiones se proponía molestar a la rubia para ver hasta donde le rendía la paciencia a ésta.

No había vuelto a pisar ningún club, ni a salir de noche, entre los jóvenes se rumoraba que por fin habían capturado al "Cazador de las Rosas" que ingenuas y equivocadas podían ser las masas.

Debido a ese exceso de tiempo libre, Luka estaba considerando seriamente continuar con sus estudios, había caído en cuenta que debía de hacer algo provechoso con su vida, pero por el momento estaba bien con esperar la llamada de Miku o molestar a Lily.

Ambas chicas estuvieron todo el resto del día andando de un lugar para otro, en busca de lo que necesitaba Miku, ya cuando tenían todo se disponían a dirigirse a sus casas, Luka tenía planeado llevar a Miku de regreso y luego regresar ella a casa, pero cuando caminaban a buscar el auto pasaron frente a una joyería que llamo la atención de la mayor.

-"Mira Miku, entremos"-

-"Pero Luka yo no tengo dinero para algo así, nada haría con entrar"-

-"¿Y eso qué? Ven vamos"- Luka no le dio tiempo de refutar a la menor, la tomo del brazo delicadamente y entraron juntas al local.

-"Bienvenidas, ¿En qué puedo servirles?"- Saludo la dependienta del lugar.

-"Gracias, pero vamos a observar, cuando se nos ofrezca algo la llamaremos"- contesto Luka.

Las chicas dieron un par de vueltas por el local, en una de estas Miku se detuvo frente de uno de los aparadores, la mayor observo la emoción en la mirada de Miku, y se acercó para poder ver ella también el objeto que la peliacua miraba, dirigió su mirada a Miku y le preguntó…

-"¿Te gusta este?"- Y posteriormente señalo al objeto.

-"Sí, está muy bonito"- Luka sonrió ante la respuesta de la menor y se volteó hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que atendía en la joyería, Miku de inmediato capto las intenciones de la pelirosa y la tomo del brazo para llamar su atención antes de que llamara a la mujer. –"Ni se te ocurra Luka, sé que tienes dinero, pero no aceptare algo así"-

Efectivamente Miku sabia acerca de la vida de Luka, al menos las cosas normales o las que no se podían ocultar por mucho tiempo, una de ella, la condición económica de la mayor, que conocía a Lily desde la infancia, que sus padres murieron, en esto la mayor no quiso entrar en detalles, solo dijo que fue en un accidente y que estaba tomándose un "año sabático" y por eso no asistía a ninguna universidad ni trabajaba.

-"Pero Miku, no es nada, es algo pequeño"- Refuto la mayor, de hecho la joya también le agradaba pero no para ella, sino para Miku.

-"Lo siento Luka, pero no lo aceptaría, tal vez sea poco para ti, pero para mí es diferente"- La peliacua sonaba firme en su decisión, Luka comprendió que sería en vano seguir intentándolo.

-"Esta bien tú ganas, ¿Esperarías un momento antes de irnos? Le comprare a Lily una pulsera que vi, le debo mucho a esa idiota, así que un presente no vendría mal"-

-"Claro, te acompaño"- Miku le dio un último vistazo a la joya y avanzo junto a Luka.

Después de realizar la compra del presente de Lily las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Miku, ésta se despidió de la mayor quien luego se encamino a su casa, eran ya por ahí de las cinco de la tarde cuando entro por la puerta.

'Bien ya es hora de joderle la paciencia a Lily' La sonrisa de Luka reflejaban nítidamente la maldad de sus pensamientos.

-"¡Hey Lily, Lily, Lily!"- Grito desde la entrada para luego silbar como si estuviera llamando a una mascota.

La nombrada se asomó desde arriba de las escaleras con una cara de pocos amigos y desde ahí grito en respuesta.

-"¡¿Qué acaso parezco un perro o qué?! ¡Idiota!"-

-"Ya mejor deja de gritar y ven, mira que me he acordado de ti y te traje algo"- Luka sonreía, esto le parecería extraño a Lily si no hubiera sabido que la pelirosa paso todo el día junto a Miku.

-"¿Me trajiste algo? ¡Ay, las señales continúan, pronto el mundo terminara!"- En este juego de joder paciencias dos pueden jugar a lo mismo. ¿Verdad? Por otro lado a Luka se le había borrado la sonrisa y ahora tenía una cara de fastidio.

-"Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte comprado algo"- Lily bajo las escaleras ignorando por completo lo dicho por la pelirosa, llego al lado de Luka quien ya había tomado asiento en el sofá. Luka tomo la bolsa donde se encontraba la cajita con la pulsera y se la extendió a la rubia. -"Gracias, por todo."- Hablo con una genuina sonrisa, Lily solo quedo sin habla.

-"N-no tenías por qué hacer algo así"- Pronuncio la rubia ya cuando por fin pudo hablar.

-"Bah, ya deja de hacer drama y mira lo que es"- Con cambio y todo Luka seguía sin ser muy buena que se diga para los momentos emotivos.

Lily se apresuró en descubrir lo que se escondía en la cajita, al ver la pulsera quedo maravillada, el objeto era sobrio, sencillo pero muy bonito, cada eslabón se unía al siguiente aparentando formar un número ocho, tenía una plaquita que dictaba el nombre de la rubia en la parte superior, mientras que en la inferior tenia garbada la palabra gracias.

-"En el mismo sitio, grababan lo que el cliente pidiera, era de inmediato, así que pedí que le grabaran eso que leíste"- La pelirosa intentaba restarle importancia al asunto con el tono de voz que empleaba.

La rubia de ojos azules solo se abalanzó sobre su amiga y le regalo un abrazo, estaba feliz, tanto por el regalo como también por el cambio de Luka, el que le agradeciera quería decir que estaba superando todo, estaba admitiendo que había cometido un error y que valoraba que Lily estuviera siempre a su lado.

Todavía faltaban cosas por superar, claro. Pero eso no sería algo de un día y al menos ahora Luka estaba dispuesta totalmente a cambiar.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde la llegada de Luka a la casa, las dos habitantes del lugar se encontraban ahora cenando, Lily había tenido curiosidad todo el rato de preguntarle a Luka como paso el día junto a Miku, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que terminaría diciéndole a la pelirosa que abriera los ojos y corriera a los brazos de la menor. Se aguantó las ganas de preguntar durante unos cinco minutos más y ya no pudo más, tenía que saber.

-"Oye Luka, ¿Y que hicieron Miku y tú hoy?"-

-"Jumm, Nada, comprar unas cosas que Miku necesitaba para el colegio y ventanear un rato"- Luka tomo un bocado de su plato al terminar.

-"Y Miku no te acompaño a donde compraste esto"- Lily alzo su muñeca izquierda mostrando así la pulsera dorada que ahí se posaba.

-"Sí, ella estuvo ahí, de hecho también creyó que la pulsera está muy bonita para ti"-

-"Ah, ¿Y que le compraste a ella?"- Lily controlaba su voz no quería parecer muy interesada en el tema, simplemente deseaba aparentar una plática casual.

-"Nada, ella…"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no le compraste nada? Si serás idiota"- Al carajo la plática casual.

-"Siempre será así ¿Verdad? Nunca me dejaras terminar de hablar"- Luka tenia cerrados los ojos y respiraba hondo.

-"Bien explícate entonces"- Lily hizo un gesto con su mano para que la pelirosa continuara.

-"Ella no permitió que le comprara nada por más que insistí"- La pelirosa se notaba un poco desanimada luego del terminar su frase.

-"De verdad que querías comprarle algo ¿Cierto?"- El tono de Lily era mucho más sereno.

-"Sí, sí quería pero en ocasiones Miku es muy terca ¿Qué le costaba aceptar el presente y ya?"-

-"Mira quien habla de ser terco"- Lily sonreía y la pelirosa solo rodo los ojos. –"A todo esto Luka… ¿Aun no te das cuenta?"- Lily por fin se decidió a ayudarle a su amiga a abrir los ojos pero no contó con la respuesta que Luka le iba a dar.

-"Ni creas que no sé hacia dónde quieres dirigirte Lily"- Esas palabras dejaron a la rubia desconcertada. Luka al notar la expresión de su amiga continuó con lo que decía. –"Sé hacia dónde quieres ir y tienes razón, no soy tan ciega, solo que tengo miedo"-

-"¿Desde cuándo lo supiste?"- Fue lo único que atino a preguntar Lily.

-"En teoría desde que la conocí, pero desde que tuve el valor de admitirlo, hace un mes, pero temo a como reaccionara ante mi pasado, podría no decírselo nunca pero eso solo me llenaría de culpa, lo nuestro así jamás funcionaria"- La pelirosa aparto el plato y posó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-"En eso tienes toda la razón, Miku merece saberlo todo y tomar una decisión ella, debes de contarle todo y confiar en que ella te comprenda"- Luka seguía aun en esa misma posición, prestándole atención a la rubia.

-"Lo dices tan fácil, dudo que lo sea"-

-"Y créelo que no lo será, pero Miku siente algo por ti, eso es un punto a tu favor, solo ten confianza en eso"- El hablar de Lily era animado, un intento de ésta por transmitir esperanza a su amiga.

-"Si tú lo dices, pero ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?"-

-"No sé, debe de ser en un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie interrumpa y donde nadie pueda ver la semejante bofetada que te va a dar"- Ante esa última parte Luka levantó la cabeza de la mesa y miro fijamente a la rubia, la verdad era que, aun con el tono burlón y divertido con lo que Lily lo había dicho, esas palabras iban muy en serio y eso lo logro captar la pelirosa. –"Porque ni creas que de eso te vas a salvar, así que vete preparando psicológicamente para el golpe"- Terminado de decir esto, Lily se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de la cocina.

-"¿Qué harás?"- Pregunto Luka un poco nerviosa ante la acción.

-"Tú que crees, iré a reforzar las ventanas y la puertas, ya que con lo que has admitido hoy no me queda duda que los zombies no tardan en aparecer"- La sonrisa de Lily solo incremento al ver la cara de enojo de la pelirosa.

-"Serás idiota ¿Sabes?"-

-"Lo eres más tú"- Y acto seguido Lily desapareció antes de que Luka le arrojara algo de nuevo.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que la pelirosa le regalara la pulsera a Lily, una semana en la que Luka se la había pasado dando vueltas de una lado para otro en la casa, una semana donde Lily había advertido a Gumi que pronto Miku conocería la verdad.

Para bien de Luka, Miku había estado ocupada en esta semana y no había tenido tiempo para pasar un rato a su lado, dándole así un poco de más tranquilidad a la pelirosa para pensar en cómo decirle las cosas a la peliacua.

-"Por favor Luka deja de caminar de un lado para el otro, o al menos deja de hacerlo frente del televisor"- Por fin Lily había agotado su paciencia, Luka llevaba ya un buen rato caminando interrumpiendo el programa que Lily estaba observando. –"Sé que estás preocupada, pero haciendo un hoyo en el piso de tanto pasar por el mismo lugar no solucionaras nada"-

Luka observó a la rubia y luego se sentó en el sofá de al lado de ésta con un claro semblante de concentración, estaba ideando la mejor manera de hablar con Miku, de cómo intentar causarle el menor sufrimiento posible, pero por más que pensaba ninguno de los escenarios que ideaba parecían muy alentadores.

-"Lily estoy segura que después de decirle todo me odiara"- Hablo por fin la Megurine.

-"No seas pesimista, ten esperanza en que todo saldrá bien después de todo, no te estoy diciendo que aparecerá un arcoíris y todo será color de rosa de inmediato, solo te digo que tengas fe en que después de que lo analice bien ella te dará otra oportunidad y ahí sí más te vale tratarla como princesa"- Lily hablaba con su peculiar tono un tanto divertido, pero la seriedad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-"¿Crees qué será muy duro el golpe?"- Pregunto la pelirosa excazadora.

-"Algo, sí, impactara bastante a Miku pero…"-

-"No, me refiero a que si me va a doler bastante la bofetada que ella me va a dar"- La mirada de Luka era distinta en está ocasión, podría decirse que era el reflejo de la determinación, pero que ocultaba un deje de temor en el fondo. Lily solo sonrió levemente.

-"Te estaré esperando con hielo para cuando regreses"- La rubia hablo con total tono divertido.

-"Trabajando como motivadora morirías de hambre ¿Sabes?"- Luka sonreía mientras hablaba. –"Pero en fin, entre menos tiempo pase, será mejor"- Lily se alegraba por su amiga, si bien no sería fácil, al menos no permitiría que la pelirosa desistiera. –"Mañana se lo diré, es sábado así que tendrá el día libre"-

-"¡Así se habla! Ahora con tu permiso me retiro"- Lily hizo ademan de levantarse.

-"Vas de nuevo con lo de los Zombies"- Hablo Luka con voz de fastidio.

-"¿Eh? No, tengo que hacer una llamada, pero ahora que lo dices revisare de nuevo mi plan de supervivencia, hoy se ha revelado otra señal"-

-"Tú, rubia oxigenada, más idiota no podrás ser"-

-"Ni que oxigenada, ni que nada. ¡Yo soy natural!"- Y tras estas palabras Lily se fue a informar a Gumi de la situación, dejando a Luka ideando las palabras que le diría a Miku.

La pelirosa se encontraba nerviosa, angustiada, asustada pero aun así decidida, tenía que hacerlo por su bien y más aún por el bien de Miku, tenía que ser sincera si aspiraba a formar parte de la vida de la menor de una manera más cercana a la cual tenía en este momento.

Luka esperaba a la peliacua sentada en una banca del parque, tal como dijo Lily ese era un buen lugar, era tranquilo y a la vez poblado, al menos ahí no la mataría.

Llevaba esperando diez minutos, diez tortuosos minutos en los que mil y una vez había repasado en su cabeza lo que le diría a la menor, esas palabras que esperaba no la lastimara demasiado.

Cambio su mirada del punto fijo que tenía en el suelo, miro hacia el lateral derecho para despejarse y relajarse un poco pero fue todo lo contrario, sintió como su corazón se detuvo y acelero al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué si es imposible esto? Claramente jamás te has llevado la impresión de tu vida.

La respiración de Luka aumento su frecuencia y ni que decir de su ritmo cardiaco, pero aún más rápido se iban acumulando ideas en su cabeza. ¿Quién lo diría? La audaz y voraz cazadora ahora se encontraba más nerviosa que un ratón frente a un halcón.

Yes que Miku con su radiante sonrisa y notoria felicidad caminaba hacia ella, esto provocaba un dolor extraño en Luka, ni ella misma tenía idea de que era lo que le dolía pero algo se sentía mal en su interior ¿Acaso la alegría de la menor era lo que le provocaba dolor? ¿Saber que ella estaba a punto de borrar esa felicidad…?

Miku llego junto a la pelirosa y no tardo ni un instante en notar el semblante de ésta última. La preocupación se posó ahora en su rostro reemplazando por completo la alegría que éste poseía.

-"¿Luka, te encuentras bien?"- Hablo, dejando de lado los saludos tomando asiento a su lado y yendo directo a lo que le apremiaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado esta pregunta planteo dos posibilidades en la cabeza de la mayor, la primera; ser sincera y decir que no, que no se encontraba bien, y que tenía algo importante que decirle. La segunda; mentir como cobarde, mentir y decir que está bien, que no había por qué preocuparse y después llevarla a la habitual cafetería de los domingos y pasar el resto del día juntas como si nada.

La segunda opción llevaba las de ganar en la guerra mental que se desarrollaba en la cabeza rosa de Luka, pero había un último destello de la determinación que tenía apenas hace un minuto atrás que la hacía considerar seriamente la primera opción.

No habían ni pasado treinta segundos desde la pregunta que Miku le había hecho pero ya había pasado todo eso por la mente de Luka y ya tenía una decisión.

Tomo aire despacio, miro a Miku a los ojos y sonrió de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo.

-"En este momento estoy más que asustada, puedo sentir el temor inundar cada célula de mi ser, ¿Sabes a que le temo?"- Luka sonreía pero de una forma triste.

-"¿Lu-Luka?"- Miku no comprendía las palabras de la mayor.

-"Te lo diré, le temo a que esto que siento se esfume, le temo a que mi pasado me nuble la vista de nuevo, a que por culpa de ese pasado pierda a lo único que me ha hecho sentir felicidad en años, temo a ver odio en la mirada de ese ser tan valioso para mí, temo al saber que no tendré escusas para su rechazo, que no me podré defender porque estará en todo su derecho de odiarme, temo a caer en la soledad otra vez… yo… yo… ¡Temo a perderte Miku! Es lo que más me aterra en este mundo, el no poderte ver nunca más, el no poder estar a tu lado, que no puedas llenar mi vida con tu vivacidad y alegría, que en lugar de eso lo que refleje hacia mi tu mirada sea rencor y repudio, y más que nada temo a no poder expresar mi amor por ti día con día, no poder abrazarte contra mí, sentir tu aroma y enamorarme todavía aún más"- Luka respiro despacio de nuevo, observando la confusión a través de los ojos de la peliacua, ordenando sus ideas, después de todo cada palabra que había dicho fueron espontaneas, nada lo dijo a como lo tenía planeado y la verdad era mejor así.

-"Yo… yo jamás podría odiarte Luka porque yo tambi…"

-"Espera, no lo digas aun, escúchame antes"- Interrumpió la mayor a Miku cuando ésta última logro entonar palabra. –"¿Sabes por qué temo? Es razonable y me es difícil de decir, hasta considere la idea de no decírtelo cuando te vi venir, pero aquí estoy arriesgándome a perderte para que sepas la verdad"- Luka tomo unos segundos, para relajarse, para controlar esa opresión en su pecho, segundos que Miku aprovecho para hacer la pregunta más acertada en este momento.

-"¿Cuál es la verdad Luka?"- De nuevo el pulso de Luka aumento, pero esta vez a causa de un extraña mezcla de nervios y valor. Hora de ir al grano.

-"Que cuando te conocí en el club mis totales intenciones eran aprovecharme de ti, que cuando me ofrecí a llevarte a casa hasta dentro de tu habitación, no fue en su totalidad porque me preocupaba que tuvieras un accidente, sino que lo que buscaba era pasar la noche contigo tomando ventaja de tu estado de ebriedad, porque esa era mi manera de hacerlo, ya que yo… yo soy a la responsable detrás de la rosas color rosa y la nota de 'Fuiste cazada' "-

Silencio…

-"Comprendo que me odies, pero quiero que sepas que lo de antes es verdad, temo perderte Miku"- Luka ya no observaba a Miku a los ojos, ahora era un punto neutro del piso el que sostenía su azul mirada.

-"Dime solo una cosa Luka, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"- El tono de Miku se podía escuchar un tanto más distante. Luka así como estaba, con la vista en el suelo, respondió.

-"No pude, tu sonrisa me lo impidió, caí ante esa sonrisa y palabras de amistad sinceras"-

-"Ya veo"- Fueron las tranquilas palabras de la menor. Luka sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-"¿Mi-Miku?"-

-"Lo siento Luka, necesito espacio"- Con estas palabras la menor se fue del lugar dejando a la pelirosa sola en aquel parque.

-"Mi temor se ha hecho realidad"- Pronuncio a la nada la pelirosa mientras por fin esas lágrimas caían al piso.

2: 45 AM

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, exaltando a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, dejando caer el libro que tenía en sus manos, menos mal que apenas hace un minuto había colocado su laptop sobre el mueble.

-"¡Pero qu… ¿Luka?"- Lily no creía lo que veía, frente a ella estaba la pelirosa que caminaba erráticamente hacia el interior de la casa. –"¿¡Acaso estás loca o qué!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre conducir en ese estado?-

-"¡Cashate, no me di-gas nada!"- Luka continúo su andar en dirección a las escaleras.

-"¡No me vengas con esas! ¿¡Qué te crees?!"-

-"Shyo me cr-creo lo que a mi…me dé la puta gana"- La rubia quedo anonadada, jamás en su vida había visto a la pelirosa actuar así y en ese estado. La preocupación se instaló en ella.

-"¿Luka, por qué estás así?"- Pronuncio la rubia bajando un poco su tono de voz, aunque esa misma pregunta irrito aún más a la Megurine.

-"¿Y po-por qué creesh? ¡Me mando a la mierda Lily, Miku se fueh! Y… y… mejosh, ¿Quién la necesita?"- Y con eso todo el actuar de Luka cobro sentido para la rubia, había notado que era muy tarde pero no quiso llamar a la pelirosa, pensó que podía interrumpir algo, jamás imagino lo que realmente sucedió.

-"Luka, no digas eso, no te dejes llevar por la rabia y el dolor del momento"-

-"¡Shya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!"- Paso a como pudo al lado de la rubia directo a su habitación, no quería estar consiente ni un segundo más, solo quería sumergirse en un mundo donde la mente permanece en blanco, solo quería dormir y de ser posible olvidar todo ese día. Lily solo quedo plantada donde estaba, prefirió no decir nada más, no era el momento adecuado.

El día llego con todo su esplendor, Lily ya estaba en pie siendo apenas las ocho de la mañana, temprano para un domingo pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, su mente la llenaba de preocupaciones y preguntas sin respuesta. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, una taza de café en su mano derecha. Al acabarse en obscuro líquido prefirió concentrar su mente en asuntos de la universidad y esperar a que la pelirosa despertara.

Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y la rubia no tenía ni idea de que más hacer para distraerse, estaba frente al televisor prestándole nula atención al programa que pasaba en ese momento, sintió como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, miro en dirección a éstas y esperó a que la pelirosa apareciera, cuando lo hizo la llamo por su nombre.

-"Luka"-

-"No digas nada por favor Lily"- Fue la respuesta que recibió, la pelirosa paso directo a la cocina se sirvió una taza de café y de nuevo desapareció tras las escaleras rumbo a su habitación donde paso el resto del día.

Por otro lado Gumi no estaba en una situación muy diferente con respecto a la actitud de la peliacua, ésta había llegado ayer a la casa con un semblante ajeno en ella, seriedad y tristeza grabados en su rostro, se encerró en su habitación y no había hablado del tema en lo absoluto, ahora se encontraban en la sala, cada una en un sofá, Gumi con su laptop y Miku en su celular con mirada perdida.

-"Miku tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo, no puedes estar así por mucho"- La peliverde cuido sus palabras, no debía dejar entre ver que ella estaba enterada del asusto.

La Hatsune ignoro las palabras de su amiga y se encamino de nuevo a refugiarse en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

La peliacua no sabía qué hacer, le dolía el hecho que Luka le hubiera mentido en todo ese tiempo, pero también la comprendía en cierto punto, decir algo como eso debe ser difícil y cabe destacar que Luka fue muy valiente al decirle la verdad y lo apreciaba, solo era que no tenía idea de cómo llevar la relación con la pelirosa de ahora en adelante, sabía que sería imposible tenerle la misma confianza que le tenía antes, sabía que tenía que tener una seria y larga platica al respecto con la pelirosa, pero también sentía que necesitaba un poco de espacio para asimilar las cosas, no la perdonaba del todo pero tampoco la quería perder y si no se tomaba ese tiempo a solas podría cometer un error y arruinar todo.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que lo "correcto" seria alejarse del todo de la pelirosa, la persona tras las rosas y las notas era alguien a quien ella le temía y consideraba una basura, hacer ese tipo de cosas aprovechándose de otros, para Miku esa persona merecía un castigo y ahora el saber que la persona a la que comenzaba a amar y la que odiaba eran la misma, era algo que chocaba en su mente, dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos dirigidos hacia la misma persona, la peliacua estaba confundida y ante eso lo mejor es tomar un respiro de todo y de todo para pensar.

Así pasaron un par de días más, Miku encerada, no solo en su habitación, sino en su actitud y Luka regresando en la madrugada y tomada. Se había promedito no cometer el mismo error dos veces, no volvería a ser la cazadora de antes, pero alguna otra cosa tenía que hacer para mantener a su mente callada y olvidar a Miku.

Eran las una con veinticinco de la madrugada del miércoles y conducía de regreso a su casa, iba algo rápido para la poca distancia a la que estaba de la entrada, y como Lily se lo había advertido incansables veces en ese par de días, conducir en ese estado no le haría ningún bien, no logro calcular bien la distancia y terminó por chocar el auto en la entrada de su propio garaje, por obviedad y como consecuencia del sonido del choque todos los vecinos y Lily salieron a ver qué había sucedido, la rubia de inmediato al reconocer el auto de Luka corrió para verificar que nada muy grave le hubiera pasado a su amiga, pero en eso la misma pelirosa salió por sus propios medios del vehículo, su expresión lo decía todo, shock, miedo, alivio, preocupación todo en una sola mirada, la rubia sintió como en alma le regresaba la cuerpo.

-"¿¡Luka estas bien!?"- Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su garganta.

-"Yo… Yo creo que sí"- La pelirosa no se había recuperado del todo, todavía la adrenalina inundaba su torrente sanguíneo, he de decir que por culpa de ésta última no se había percatado del leve corte que tenía en su frente consecuencia de los vidrios de lo que alguna vez fue un perfecto parabrisas.

-"¡Luka estas sangrando!"- Lily se detuvo de golpe frente a la pelirosa, apuntando hacia su frente. Ya había un circulo de personas alrededor del suceso y se pudieron escuchar entre el grupo de personar múltiples murmullos; "Es verdad" "Alguien llame a emergencias" "Está herida" "Es mucha sangre" y así muchos más.

Luka llevo por acto reflejo su mano hacia su frente para palpar el lugar afectado pero un agudo dolor en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

Un 'tks' acompañado de una clara mueca de dolor fue lo que emitió Luka, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de la rubia.

Con ayuda de uno de los vecinos llevaron a la pelirosa al hospital. El resultado del accidente, tres puntos en su frente y traer una férula a consecuencia de una fisura menor en el cúbito.

-"Señorita Megurine, no será necesaria su hospitalización, pero procure tener cuidado con su mano derecha, y permítame agregar un simple comentario, agradezca que el accidente no paso a mayores, el resultado de lo que usted estaba haciendo pudo ser mucho peor"- El medico miro seriamente a la pelirosa y a esa mirada se le sumo una igual de parte de Lily.

-"Me queda claro"- Luka miraba al piso, la situación en la que estaba de asimilaba muy creativamente a la de unos padres reprendiendo a su hija.

Era casi medio día del miércoles, la rubia terminaba de preparar las cosas que tenía que llevar a la universidad, era un día de importancia no se podía dar el lujo de faltar a clase. Se detuvo en la puerta…

-"¡Idiota! ¡Más te vale no cometer ninguna estupidez mientras esté fuera!"- Luka solo la miro, era de esas miradas que te dicen 'Lárgate si aprecias tu vida' Lily solo sonrió y tras ese "cálido" gesto de "cariño" de parte de Luka, la rubia salió de la casa dejando a una pelirosa deseando la total recuperación de su mano para estrangular a la rubia como es debido.

En fin ¿Qué podría hacer? Su auto estaba en el taller, estaba atrapada en su casa con una Lily que a cada segundo decía "Te lo dije" o "Yo te lo advertí" y para peor no tenía manera de como objetar porque resulta que tiene toda la razón, pero ahora que la rubia no estaba sus pensamientos comenzaron a atacar.

-"¿Cómo estará Miku?"- Un suspiro y luego una sacudida de su cabeza. –"¡No, no puedo pensar en ella!"- Se levantó del sofá y camino hasta la cocina, vería que podía prepararse para comer.

* * *

-"¿Te enteraste? Hubo un accidente en la calle Yamaha"- Era hora del almuerzo y a Miku le llamo la atención la dirección que escucho en la conversación de los que estaban en la mesa de al lado en la cafetería. 'Esa es la calle donde vive Luka'.

-"No, no lo sabía. ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?"- Continúo la conversación una chica pelirroja.

-"Según lo que me contaron, un auto choco en la entrada de una casa"- Le respondió un joven de lentes, al parecer muy afín de "transmitir información" por no llamarle chismoso.

-"¿No hubo heridos? Porque suena grave el asunto"- Interrogó ahora una pelinegra, la cual tenía un semblante de auténtica preocupación.

-"Al perecer solo una, me contaron que se la llevaron grave al hospital, creo que era la chica que conducía, una pelirosa que se cree iba ebria"-

-"¿¡Qué has dicho!?"- Miku no dejo la pregunta solo en su mente, sintió una fuerte necesidad de expresarla con la voz. Se levantó y camino junto al chico que relataba.

-"¿Disculpa?"- Estaba confundido.

-"¡Repite lo que has dicho, lo del choque!"- Su voz era demandante, tanto así que el joven por total acto reflejo cumplió con la petición.

-"Emm, un auto, en la calle Yam…"-

-"¿No eso no? ¡Lo de la chica, el hospital, el cabello!"- La peliacua estaba cada vez más alterada, tanto así que no fue capaz de hilar correctamente la oración, menos mal que el chico la había comprendido.

-"No sé mucho, solo que era una mujer joven, de cabello rosa y largo, me dijeron que fue a dar al hospital grave"- La cara de Miku en ese momento fue de horror, eran muchas, demasiadas coincidencias, la calle, la edad el cabello, no lo creía, o más bien se negaba a creerlo. 'No puede ser, no puede ser ella'

No dijo nada más, solo camino de nuevo hasta donde estaba sentada con la vista perdida y una única cosa pasando por su cabeza… 'Luka grave en el hospital' y así paso un minuto, los que estaban en la otra mesa totalmente extrañados ante la actitud de la Hatsune.

-"¡Fiw! Vaya que es larga la fila para poder comprar algo pero valió la p… ¿Miku?"- Gumi quien hasta ese entonces tenía la mirada en la bandeja que cárcava en manos, se preocupó al levantar la vista y ver a Miku con lágrimas en su rostro, parecía que ni ella misma se había percatado del líquido sobre sus mejillas. -"¿Que te paso?"-

Ni bien iba terminado de sonar el timbre que anunciaba el final del día de clases, cuando Miku ya estaba lista para salir del salón. La peliacua no había prestado atención a nada, ella únicamente deseaba saber de Luka, está no atendía a su celular y para peor aún Lily tampoco lo hacía.

Tanto ella como Gumi trataron de salir de clases antes de la hora, pero tras un par de intentos fallidos de fuga, no les quedo de otra más que esperar la tarde a la hora de la salida, y si en los días normales las horas pasaban eternamente, hoy tardaron aún más, malditos sean los profesores que se paseaban por los pasillos.

Por fin libres y fuera del colegio, las dos chicas se dirigieron rumbo a casa de la pelirosa, en el transcurso de las clases decidieron, o mejor dicho Gumi convenció a la peliacua de que lo más sensato era primero ir a casa de Luka, después de todo no tenían ninguna prueba de que la mujer de hecho estuviera en un hospital. Tomaron un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible, y confirmar que todo eran simples coincidencias, pero al llegar al lugar y ver la entrada de la cochera accidentada, las esperanzas de ambas decayeron drásticamente. Corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta y fue la peliverde la que toco el timbre, segundos que parecieron milenios fue lo que tardo la dichosa puesta en abrirse dejando ver a una pelirosa con rasguños varios y una férula en su brazo.

De inmediato la una sensación simultanea de alivio y angustia invadió todo el ser de la peliacua, alivio porque frente a ella estaba Luka de pie, y angustia porque no podía decirse que estaba sana y salva, lo que confirmaba que efectivamente ella era la chica del accidente.

Por otro lado Luka tenia total confusión en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacia Miku en su puerta después de que la había mandado al diablo? Bueno, eso no cambiaría su decisión de olvidarla, no la haría retroceder lo avanzado en estos días atrás, aunque siendo sinceros no era nada, pero eso era algo que la pelirosa no se admitiría.

-"¿Luka, que te ha pasado?"- Hizo la pregunta obvia la peliverde al ver que Miku era incapaz de armar palabra alguna.

-"Tuve un accidente en la entrada hace unos días"- La respuesta de la mayor fue corta, carente de emoción y dirigida a la peliverde, ya que no tenia deseos de ver la mirada de Miku.

-"Eso es deducible"- Gumi apunto a la entrada –"A lo que me refiero es a lo que te paso en el brazo"-

-"Una leve fisura, nada de mucha gravedad"-

-"¿L-Luka es verdad que estabas conduciendo tomada?"- Fue la pregunta de Miku.

-"Eso no es relevante"-

-"¡Sí lo es! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?"- Miku contenía lágrimas de frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser esa peliacua tan idiota?

-"¡Que no lo es dije! Y detente que ya tengo suficiente con Lily"- Miku y Gumi dieron un paso hacia atrás ante la reacción de Luka, por otro lado y como si con mencionar su nombre la hubieran invocado, Lily apareció en la escena.

-"¡Hola chicas!"- Saludo alegre, pero en un segundo cambio su expresión para dirigir una mirada seria a Luka, en señal que había escuchado lo último que ésta había dicho, ¿y quien no? si por poco lo grita.

-"No comiences Lily"-

-"Amargada"- La rubia se disponía a sacar del quicio un rato al Luka.

-"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, en fin no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me voy"-

-"L-Luka no t…"-

-"¿Qué no me vaya? Lo siento Miku, pero yo aquí nada tengo que hacer"-

-"Pero yo quiero…"-

-"¿¡Qué es lo que quieres Miku!? ¿¡No te basto con romperme el alma una vez y ahora quieres hacerlo de nuevo!? ¿¡Refregármelo en la cara!? Perdón pero yo ya no seré el juguete de nadie más, bastante he tenido ya en mi vida, ya no deseo saber nada de ti"- Después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue a refugiar en su habitación.

-"Me odia"- Miku estaba en shock, a tal punto que no era consciente de la gran cantidad de lágrimas que estaba derramando, poco a poco fue sintiendo el total peso de la palabras de la pelirosa, el dolor inundo sus sentidos y se vio reflejado en su mirada, dolor, decepción, desesperanza todo junto causando un sentimiento de quiebre en su interior.

Lily conocía de sobra esa mirada, ya la había visto antes en cierta pelirosa, jamás pensó que sería ésta misma quien la provocaría en alguien más.

-"Yo… yo me quiero ir a casa"- Miku casi no podía ni hablar por culpa del esfuerzo que hacía para controlar su llanto.

-"Llévala Gumi, ella necesita dejar salir todo y la calle no es un buen lugar"- Lily sabia de lo que hablaba. -"y Gumi, no la dejes sola, dale su espacio pero no la dejes sola"-

-"Lo haré, no te preocupes de nada"-

Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia su casa, Miku durante todo el camino iba conteniendo con todo su esfuerzo las ganas de gritar, le dolía, ella quería a Luka y por esa misma causa era que se estaba tomando un tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos, pero al parecer la mayor no la tomo de esta manera y ya la había sacado de su vida, ¿Eran ciertas las palabras que le había dicho en el parque entonces? Al parecer no, esto solo la dejaba con una opción, tenía que olvidar a Luka a como diera lugar.

Llegaron a la casa y tal como Gumi suponía, esa fue una larga noche llena de lágrimas.

Continuara...

* * *

Sé que me vas a matar Sensei, pero te dejare con la intriga de saber que pasara hasta mañana XD

Esto va para todos también XD

*Presiento que alguien llegara por la noche a asfixiarme con mi almohada*

En fin, tienen todo el derecho de expresar los "cariñitos" que tienen hacia mi en este momento en forma de review!

Ok, hasta mañana minna! XD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Sobreviví! je je! De hecho me fue bien, solo una amenaza de muerte nada más! XD

Vela, vale, que yo sé que aquí lo que quieren es leer, así que no jodo más!

Sensei, aquí tu continuación! Ahora ¡Desatame de este árbol por favor!

Sin más preámbulo la segunda parte!

* * *

_**De Cazadora a Casada / Cap II**_

Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia su casa, Miku durante todo el camino iba conteniendo con todo su esfuerzo las ganas de gritar, le dolía, ella quería a Luka y por esa misma causa era que se estaba tomando un tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos, pero al parecer la mayor no la tomo de esta manera y ya la había sacado de su vida, ¿Eran ciertas las palabras que le había dicho en el parque entonces? Al parecer no, esto solo la dejaba con una opción, tenía que olvidar a Luka a como diera lugar.

Llegaron a la casa y tal como Gumi suponía, esa fue una larga noche llena de lágrimas.

Por el lado de Lily, ésta no se quedó de brazos cruzados, sabía que Luka estaba actuando, no, actuando no, estaba siendo una completa idiota, una con un orgullo muy inflado como para no poder ver la verdad de las cosas. Justo cuando las chicas se fueron ella subió las escaleras directo a la habitación de la pelirosa.

-"¡Maldita estúpida, abre la puerta!"-

-"¡Lily lárgate por lo que más quieras!"-

-"¿Te duele, verdad? ¡Idiota! ¿Te duelen tus propias palabras?"-

-"¿Y eso a ti qué?- Fue la contestación del otro lado de la puerta.

-"A mí nada, pero imagina que si a ti te duelen, lo que pudo haber sentido Miku"-

-"No creo que mucho, después de todo ella fue quien se deshizo de mi primero"-

-"Joder Luka, ¿Has analizado las exactas palabras que ella te dijo?"-

-"Sí las he pensado, 'Lo siento Luka necesito espacio' "- Repitió por enésima vez esas palabras la pelirosa.

-"Exacto imbécil, 'necesito espacio' ¿No crees que con la semejante noticia que le diste ella necesitara espacio?"- 'Yo no lo había visto de esa manera' Las palabras de Lily cayeron como balde de agua helado sobre Luka. –"¿Acaso piensas que alguien a quien no le interesas vendría a tu puerta solo para comprobar que está bien? Dime que no eres tan estúpida como para no ver eso"- Continuo la rubia.

Luka abrió la puerta de golpe, tenía una expresión de que había comprendido que había cometido un grave error.

-"¿Qué he hecho Lily?"-

-"Cagarla, eso hiciste, ¿y sabes que fue lo peor? Que tú no viste la expresión de Miku ante tus palabras, ella puso la misma cara que tú cuando la puta esa que te engaño te lo dijo en la cara. ¿Recuerdas esas palabras Luka?"-

-" 'Te engañe, al principio fue entretenido, pero luego de un tiempo me aburriste, puedes irte de por sí ya no deseo saber nada de ti' "- Luka repitió la frase como si la hubiese escuchado apenas hace cinco minutos, así de duro había sido el golpe.

-"Me place que aún lo recuerdes porque eso me dice que recuerdas como te sentiste en ese momento y déjame decirte que Miku se vio exactamente igual que tú en aquel día"- Concluyo la rubia.

-"¿Y ahora qué hago?"-

-"¡Remendar tu error, eso tienes que hacer!"-

-"¡Fui una idiota, estúpida, imbécil! Acabo de lastimar a la única persona que me dio sus verdaderos sentimientos y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar mi pasado"- Luka cayo de rodillas al piso ante el peso de su realidad y esta vez fue el turno de la pelirosa de derramar lágrimas.

-"Luka te dejare llorar hoy, pero mañana tienes que comenzar a ganar el perdón de Miku, al menos eso. No te puedo garantizar que después de todo ella quiera comenzar algo contigo"- Las palabras de Lily podrían sonar desalentadoras y de hecho lo eran, pero también eran la verdad, algo que Luka tendría que afrontar.

Y así paso esa noche, Miku entre lágrimas de desilusión y decepción, y Luka de arrepentimiento.

* * *

El día siguiente había llegado, Lily tenia clase solo en la mañana por lo que al medio día ya estaría en casa, la rubia partió temprano, dejando la advertencia a la pelirosa que no hiciera nada hasta que ella regresara y así había pasado la mañana Luka, caminando de un lado al otro esperando la llegada de Lily.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a una rubia con cara de fastidio, el día no había sido el mejor, después de todo hoy tenia clase con el profesor que más detestaba.

-"¡Idiota, ya llegué!"- Fue el "caluroso" saludo que entono.

Luka solo ignoro el insulto, sabía que la rubia la llamaría así por un buen rato ya que bien merecido se lo tenía.

-"Ya me di cuenta, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ayudarme? A mí no se me ocurre nada más que ir y suplicarle de rodillas"-

-"Déjame llamar a Gumi, de lo que resulte de la llamada veremos qué hacer. ¡La misión 'Salvar el trasero de Luka' comienza!"- Es indiscutible, Lily siempre encontrara una manera para divertirse en cualquier situación.

Saco su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans, busco el número de la peliverde y se fue a sentar al sofá mientras esperaba que respondieran del otro lado de la línea.

-"Hola Gumi soy Lily… Veras me preguntaba cómo está Miku"- Que la rubia lo haya puesto el altavoz estaba destruyendo los nervios de Luka. –"Ya veo, comprendo y Gumi ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que Luka está arrepentida y quiere hablar con Miku?... Pero… Alto… Espera… Escuch… Gumi escu… ¿Gumi?"- Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, solo para comprobar que la llamada había finalizado, se volteó hacia la pelirosa con una expresión un tanto sorprendida.

-"Hemos perdido a Gumi"-

-"Era de suponer, después de todo ella es la mejor amiga de Miku, pero a todo esto ¿Por qué ella nos ayudaría en primer lugar?"

-"Ella ya estaba ayudando para que ustedes estuvieran juntas desde hace tiempo, es que solo tú Luka puedes echar a perder algo así. La chica correspondía, su amiga te ayudaba y tú lo jodes, vaya que hay que tener talento para joder una oportunidad como la que tenías"-

-"Eso ya lo tengo muy en claro Lily, no tienes por qué repetirlo"-

-"Lo hago para que se te grabe en la cabeza, que si Miku te perdona sepas que tienes que hacerle un altar, porque sería una santa"-

-"Vale, en fin eso me deja solo con la opción de ir a su casa a suplicar perdón"- La pelirosa dijo más para sí, que para su amiga.

-¡No, eso no!"- La voz de la rubia reflejaba temor.

-"¿Por qué no?"-

-"Si aprecias tu vida más te vale no acercarte a Gumi, sus amenazas de muerte hacia ti se escucharon serias"-

-"¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer?"-

-"Ni idea, pero aprovecha para buscar tu lado romántico donde sea que te lo hayas guardado, porque lo necesitaras"-

-"¿Y si llamo a su celular?"-

-"¿Y tú crees que te contestara? ¿Que será así como '_Bueno. Oh Luka. Sí, te perdono tu gran idiotez'_? ¡Por favor Luka piensa!"-

-"¡Es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer!"-

-"¡No cagarla en un principio hubiera sido buena opción!"-

-"¡Ya basta Lily, ya sé que la cague! ¡Si vas a estar restregármelo a cada minuto estaría mejor sin tu ayuda!"- La ira y la desesperación eran evidentes en el tono de voz de Luka, ira por su estúpido actuar y desesperación por no saber qué hacer, la rubia fue capaz de notar eso y considero que tal vez sí se había pasado un poco de la raya.

-"Lo siento Luka, creo que si me pase un poco"-

-"Descuida, discúlpame tú a mí, pero créeme, tengo miedo de perder del todo a Miku, compréndeme, salir de la burbuja en la que he vivido por años no me es fácil"-

-"Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, ahora a pensar cómo hacerle para solucionar esto ¿Vale?"-

-"Esta bien, que la misión comience"-

-"¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Abrazo!"- Dijo y envolvió a la Megurine en sus brazos, Luka solo rodo los ojos, pero agradecía el gesto.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Miku una muy alterada Gumi había colgado una llamada telefónica.

-"Sera idiota si cree que con una llamada solucionara todo"- En ese día ninguna de las dos fue al colegio, decidieron quedarse en casa, Miku porque no tena ganas de nada y Gumi porque no la dejaría sola.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso Gumi?"-

-"La mensajera de una idiota que pide tu perdón"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Que Lily llamo para saber qué opinas de que Luka este arrepentida y que quiera hablar contigo"- Explico la peliverde.

-"Pues dile que yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con Luka"- Miku estaba resentida, las palabras de Luka le habían dolido y mucho, y si Luka estaba de verdad arrepentida tendría que demostrárselo con hechos, no con palabras, después de todo éstas eran las culpables de su dolor.

Ya la noche había llegado y una pelirosa junto a una rubia se encontraban en un sofá cada una. Lily ya tenía ideado algo y se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de general.

-"¿Le queda claro la meta de mañana, soldado?"- Luka ya no quería escuchar más esa última palabra.

-"Lily, por el amor a lo que consideres sagrado, deja de actuar como desquiciada y ayúdame de una forma normal"-

-"¿Quieres que esto funcione?"- Interrogó la rubia, su acompañante solo rodo los ojos, ¿Qué acaso no era obvio? –"Porque si quieres que funcione entonces no te quejes y hazme caso"-

-"Bien, no me queda de otra"-

-"Excelente, entonces mañana se ejecutara el primer paso, lo básico del arrepentido, le enviaras flores a Miku y lo harás hasta que a la floristería se le acaben y la nota de arrepentimiento debe estar escrita con tu puño y letra"-

-"Pero Lily, con la mano izquierda no puedo escribir bien"-

-"Practica"- Luka no lo creía pero bueno más le valía comenzar a practicar.

* * *

Al día siguiente era hora de que Luka experimentara algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía.

-"Joder Lily, esto es horrible. ¿Cómo lo soportas diario?"- Preguntaba con cara de fastidio la pelirosa.

-"La costumbre, ¿Por dónde me habías dicho qué era?"- Lily no dejaba de observar por la ventana, más pendiente de la calle que de las palabras de Luka.

-"Definitivamente necesitas un auto, el autobús es una tortura"-

-"Sí, sí, como sea ¿Dónde era?"-

-"Estamos como a tres cuadras"- Termino por brindarle la información que casi que demandaba Lily.

-"Entonces será mejor bajar en la estación siguiente y caminar dos cuadras"-

-"Al fin, hubiera sido mejor tomar un taxi"-

-"¿Y perderte de la aventura del autobús? ¡Jamás! Luka, tienes que conocer mejor al mundo"-

-"Y desde un taxi lo puedo hacer, además no creo que fuera necesario conocer lo que sea que se estaba comiendo aquel tipo, ¡Esa cosa parecía que iba a cobrar vida en cualquier segundo!"- Luka miro de reojo a un tipo un poco pasado de peso que estaba en un asiento de los de atrás.

-"Y créeme que he visto cosas más raras en un autobús, bien esta es nuestra parada, hay que bajar"- Las dos bajaron del transporte público y caminaron rumbo a una floristería que según Luka era una de las mejores que había visto, la descubrió un día que daba vueltas por las calles en busca de sitios nuevos para conseguir la tan temida flor rosa que encontraban sus presas al despertar, de hecho y de forma irónica, la última que había comprado provenía de ese lugar y era la que le dejaría a Miku si todo en esa noche hubiera salido de la forma típica.

Luego de caminar un no muy largo tiempo, llegaron. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo y hasta parecía pequeño a los ojos de la rubia.

-"¿Es este?"- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-"Sí, es pequeño pero la calidad de las flores es estupenda, se evidencia que le ponen empeño y amor al trabajo en este sitio"- Tranquilamente respondió Luka, tenía una sonrisa rara de ver en su rostro, al parecer el lugar le provocaba algún tipo de felicidad que ni ella misma había echado de ver pero que no paso por alto para la rubia.

-"Nos alegra escuchar eso señorita"- Ambas voltearon hacia la voz que las había sorprendido para toparse con un hombre joven de una larga cabellera purpura.

-"Oh, buenos días"- La voz de Luka.

-"Hola"- La de Lily.

-Buenos días señoritas, como decía nos complace escuchar este tipo de opiniones, es gratificante que alguien reconozca el trabajo que depositamos aquí mi compañero y yo"-

-"¡GAKUPO AYUDAME!"- Se dejó escuchar el llamado desesperado de otra voz y al girar para ver de dónde provenía las chicas solo observaron un par de cajas flotantes que se dirigían en clara vía de colisión contra ellas.

-Y yo que acabo de sufrir un accidente"- Fue lo único que dijo Luka mientras se encogía en su lugar esperando por el golpe que nunca llego, abrió un ojo para ver por qué no había sucedido y se encontró con una rubia ayudando a equilibrar el par de cajas que el chico traía apiladas una sobre la otra.

-"Y de nuevo Lily le salva el pellejo a Luka, estoy considerando cobrarte por cada que lo hago, ¿Sabes?"- Hablo con tono divertido.

-"¡Yuma idiota! ¿Por qué las dos juntas?"- Contrario al tono de Lily, el tono del chico Gakupo al parecer, era uno de enfado.

-"¿Para hacerlo más rápido?"- Respondió el chico de las cajas mientras era ayudado por Lily a ponerlas en el suelo, estaba más como preguntando que respondiendo ciertamente.

-"Es mejor hacer las cosas despacio y bien hechas"- Concluyo el pelimorado, ya ni al caso venia continuar alterado.

-"Pues si anoche no hubieras hecho las cosas tan despacio y tan bien hechas hoy yo tendría más energías, me dejaste exhausto Gaki"- Acoto el chico pelirosa de las cajas, por otro lado las chicas solo se voltearon a ver la una a la otra con cara de sorpresa, luego voltearon hacia el pelimorado que estaba anonadado, al parecer el otro chico había olvidado que tenían un par de clientes.

Lily se acercó a la pelirosa y en un susurro audible únicamente para ellas dos dijo…

-"Era de suponerse de un par de chicos dueños de una floristería"- La pelirosa solo reacciono dándole un codazo en el estómago a su amiga y mandándola a cerrar el pico.

-"Sabes Yuma, creo que en la bodega hay varias cosas por hacer, porque mejor no te pasas el resto de la vida ahí"- Logró hablar Gakupo cuando por fin encontró su voz.

-"¿Eh? ¿Pero ahora que hic… ¡Oh!"- Ah, ese épico momento en donde descubres que acabas de meter las patas, momento el cual Yuma estaba degustando. –"Sí, tienes razón, bueno con su permiso me retiro"- Tomo las cajas y sin esfuerzo se las llevo hacia la bodega, curiosa capacidad de las personas de desarrollar una mejor agilidad en momentos de urgencia.

-"Este… Bueno… ¿En qué las puedo ayudar señoritas?"- En casos como estos es mejor no dar mucha importancia al asunto ¿Verdad Gakupo?

-"Ah, sí, veníamos a hacer un pedido muy especial"- Se apresuró a responder la pelirosa.

-"Para cosas especiales es este lugar"- Hablo ya más calmado Gakupo.

-"Veras, quería enviar algunas flores a cierta dirección, ¿Se podría?"-

-"Claro, no hay ningún problema, solo denos la dirección y nosotros las haremos llegar"-

-"Bien, pero un detalle más, ¿Habría algún problema con enviar rosas todos los días por un cierto tiempo? Es que quiero mandarle una rosa primero, al día siguiente dos, después tres y así, sumando una por día con forme pasan"- Luka tenía un tono de súplica, sabía que una petición de este tipo no era algo muy común.

-"No le veo problema, pero algo así, cómo decirlo…"-

-"Seria caro, eso querías decir"- Interrumpió Lily al hombre.

-"Es una manera un poco tosca de decirlo, pero sí, tendría su costo"- La rubia solo comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por el pelimorado, Luka entendía el por qué, pero la cara de Gakupo era de obvia confusión.

-"Por el dinero no te preocupes, que esta chica tiene para comprar la floristería entera si quisiera"- Explico la rubia amiga de Luka, ya cuando su risa había cesado un poco. El dueño del lugar solo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a preguntar los detalles del pedido.

-"Ok, escuche que dijo rosas, ¿Qué tipo y color?"-

-"No lo sé, ¿Cuáles cree que serían mejor?"- Pregunto la Megurine.

-"No sabría decirle, todo depende de la intención del regalo"-

-"¿Y cuáles serían mejor para decir, 'Perdóname por favor, fui una estúpida que merece una patada en el trasero'?"- Se coló en la plática Lily, causando que el pelimorado se riera.

-"Disculpe mi atrevimiento, no debí reír, en ese caso estas de aquí serian ideales"- Luego de disculparse encamino a las chicas hacia el área de las rosas rojas.

-"Esas son perfectas Luka, son justo lo que tenía en mente"- Opino la rubia.

-"Sí tienes razón Lily, oye… ¿Gakupo?"-

-"Dime"-

-"¿Tienes unas iguales a estas pero de color rosa?"-

-"Sí, ¿Las prefiere de ese color señorita?"-

-"No, bueno sí, es que se me ocurrió que podría comenzar con una color rosa y conforme pasan los días ir sumándole una roja, manteniendo siempre una de color rosa en el ramo"-

-"Comprendo, no hay ningún problema"- Las palabras del pelimorado estuvieron acompañadas de una sincera sonrisa.

-"Muchas gracias, por favor disculpa las molestias que te pueda causar"-

-"No te preocupes ese es mi trabajo después de todo"-

-"Luka, no es por querer interrumpir pero ya se nos hace tarde, o al menos a mí, recuerda que tengo clase dentro de unas horas"- Lily de nuevo.

-"Está bien"- Respondió la Megurine a su amiga.

Luego de hablar del costo semanal del pedido, y de acordar depositar el dinero en la cuenta del negocio, ambas chicas salieron del lugar, la fase uno de la misión que Lily se había inventado ya se había puesto en marcha, ese mismo día se haría la primer entrega de esa rosa color rosa acompañada de una pequeña tarjeta escrita por Luka.

* * *

-"Buenas tardes señorita Miku"- Saludo alegremente un pelirosado.

-"Hola Yuma"- Respondió al saludo la peliacua.

-"Traigo el presente del día de hoy"- El chico tendió el ramo con quince rosas el cual tomo la Hatsune entre sus manos, de la nada Yuma borro la sonrisa que siempre tenía para reemplazarla con una expresión seria. –"Señorita, perdone mi atrevimiento en expresarle mi opinión, pero yo al menos le daría la oportunidad de hablar a la señorita Luka, se nota que de verdad está arrepentida, en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando en esto jamás había visto a alguien trabajar tanto para conseguir el perdón de otra persona"-

-"Lo sé, sé que se arrepiente pero yo aún no siento la totalidad de mi confianza en ella, me lastimo y eso toma tiempo de superar"-

-"Comprendo, pero una plática no le haría daño a nadie, ella se ha ganado eso al menos ¿No lo cree?"- Intento defender el pelirosado a su cliente.

-"Fueron sus mismas palabras las que me causaron un gran daño"- Contesto Miku de regreso, el chico solo asintió.

-"Ya veo, bueno me retiro, la veré mañana, pase un linda tarde"- Justo antes de que él iniciara su camino de regreso Miku lo llamo.

-"Oye, dile que no lo está haciendo nada mal"- Sonrió y rápidamente entro a su casa.

Por otra parte el pelirosado estaba feliz por su cliente, esa chica había logrado lo improbable. Después de que el primer día la peliacua no quisiera saber nada de lo que sea que proviniera de Luka, a enviarle un recado con él, eso era un gran avance para solo tres semanas, sí, ya habían pasado tres semanas de que todos los días el pelirosado o el pelimorado iban a la casa de la Hatsune, si bien el ramo que llevaban era solo de quince flores, esto era porque una cantidad más grande se hacía cada vez más incómodo de transportar, pero aun así eran quince flores por día, acompañadas por una nota de parte de la pelirosa.

-"¿Ya llego?"- Se escuchó la voz de Gumi.

-"Sí, a menos que las rosas que tengo en las manos sean imaginarias"- Contesto la peliacua.

-"Muy chistosa, ahora dime ¿Qué dice hoy?"-

Miku busco la nota y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta, ya se había hecho un ritual que le leyera la nota a la peliverde.

_Es irónico, son solo aire y vibraciones pero su poder es sorprendente, puedes lograr la paz con solo palabras, y aun así lo que hice con ellas fue lastimarte, provocar que lagrimas reflejo de tu tristeza se posaran sobre tu rostro, hoy ya sé que hice mal y acudo al poder de las palabras para pedirte perdón, lo lamento Miku, yo de verdad lo lamento con toda la sinceridad que puedo albergar en mi ser._

_Luka Megurine_

-"¿Miku qué harás? Es evidente que Luka se arrepiente"- Cuestiono seria la peliverde.

-"No lo sé, Gumi"-

-"Yo sí sé, tienes que dejar que pase más tiempo, vamos Miku tú la extrañas, sí, Luka se equivocó pero hasta tu misma admites que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, solo déjala que demuestre aún más cuan arrepentida está y tú aprovecha ese tiempo para pensar y listo, deja que las cosas fluyan"-

-"¿Cuándo te uniste al equipo de Luka?"- Sonreía la peliacua mientras preguntaba.

-"Yo no estoy de parte de Luka, si por mi fuera le grabaría la suela de mi zapato en su retaguardia, pero sé que tú aun la quieres y ante todo lo que está haciendo esa idiota, se merece una, y solo una oportunidad"-

-"¿Quién te entiende Gumi?"-

-"Yo me entiendo y te entiendo mejor a ti, que tú misma y por eso solo busco tu bienestar"- Gumi estaba orgullosa de sus palabras y sonreía con satisfacción, eso hasta que recordó que ya no tenía idea de dónde meter más rosas. –"Oye Miku, a todo esto, ¿En dónde demonios vamos a meter esas rosas?, ya no hay ningún lugar en esta casa donde no hayan rosas, ya hasta me estoy empalagando de su olor"-

-"No tengo ni la más mínima idea… ¿y si salimos y las regalamos a las personas que pasen? Digo para no tener que tirarlas, sería una lástima y además de que capaz y le alegramos el día a alguien, pero yo me quedo con la de color rosa"- Finalizo la Hatsune.

-"Está bien, ponla en alguno de los tantos floreros"- Acto seguido la peliverde señalo fugazmente con su índice varios de los recipientes llenos de rosas. –"Y Miku, juro que mañana le diré a Yuma o Gakupo que le digan a Luka que cambie de regalo, porque ya no tenemos más floreros"- Miku solo rio, luego coloco la flor rosa en el recipiente más cercano y se dispuso a salir junto con Gumi a alegrarle el día a algún transeúnte que pasa por el frente de su casa con cara de afligido.

Ya al día siguiente, Luka llego a la floristería de los chicos como se había hecho rutina en estas últimas semanas, llevaba consigo la nota que acompañaría a las rosas del día de hoy. La pelirosa de hecho terminaba pasando horas ahí, después de todo no tenía más nada que hacer en su casa y le resultaba agradable y relajante el estar ahí con los chicos ayudándolos con su trabajo, Luka no sabía por qué pero el trabajar con la flores le despertaba un tipo de gusto, de afición podría decirse, no sabía qué era lo que tenía el lugar pero le gustaba estar y trabajar ahí, no hacía mucho con una mano metida dentro de una férula, pero pronto le quitaran esa cosa y ayudaría al máximo.

-"Hola, chicos"- Saludo.

-"Buenos días señorit…"- La pelirosa miro con los ojos entre cerrados al pelimorado. –"Esta bien, buenos días Luka"- Corrigió el saludo el hombre.

-"Así está mejor, aquí traigo la not…

-"¡Luka! ¡Luka! ¿Adivina qué?"- La interrumpió Yuma, quien apareció velozmente desde la puerta de la bodega.

-"Buenos días Yum…

-"Sí, sí buenos días, eso no importa ahora, ¿Adivina quién dijo 'Dile que no lo está haciendo nada mal' ayer mientras sonreía?"- El pelirosado estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

-"¿Miku?"- Respondió la Luka casi sin créelo.

-"¡Exacto! Lo estas logrando Luka, ¡Lo estas logrando!"- Casi que daba de saltos Yuma, el chico tenía una personalidad muy explosiva se puede decir.

-"¿Cierto?"-

-"¿Y por qué te mentiría?"- Al chico le pareció cómico la reacción de la Megurine, esa mujer de verdad parecía no creerlo.

-"Tengo que llamar a Lily, es hora de la fase dos"- La pelirosa tomo su celular y pronto se encontraba esperando a que la rubia contestara.

-"¡Lily, Es hora!"- Silencio –"¿Como que de qué? ¡De la fase dos idiota!"- De nuevo hubo una pauta –"Sí, sí, Yuma me lo acaba de contar, dice que ella me mando a decir que no lo estaba haciendo mal"- En ese momento la eufórica voz de la rubia provocó que Luka tuviera que apartar el celular un poco, y es que Lily le grito, hasta los chicos de la floristería lograron escuchar ese "¡Joder Luka, ya la hicimos!"

-"Sí rubia oxigenada, ¿Inicio hoy mismo con la fase dos?"- Y un "¡Obvio descebrada!" de dejo escuchar de nuevo.

-"Bien, pero no grites… ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué necesitas regresar a la casa?... Demonios Lily, tus Zombies no vendrán por esto y ni que se atrevan a joderme el momento porque yo misma me encargo de partirles el…"- La rubia interrumpió a la Megurine con un recordatorio. –"Tienes razón debo de salir a buscar uno en este momento, adiós Lily"- Guardo de nuevo su teléfono y dirigió la vista hacia los chicos.

-"Oigan, ni se piensen que ya no seguiré enviándole flores, pero ahora solo será una la que acompañara a otra cosa, pero el problema es que mi auto estará listo hasta dentro de tres días, ¿Podrían llevar ustedes el regalo por esos tres días?"-

-"Cuenta con ello Luka, ya somos parte de esta misión"- Respondió el pelirosado.

-"Yo no le veo el problema"- Gakupo en esta ocasión.

-"Gracias chicos, regresare pronto, tengo que buscar el obsequio de hoy"- La mujer de cabellos rosa se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió en búsqueda de la futura pertenencia de la Hatsune.

* * *

-"¡Miku la puerta!"- Grito la peliverde.

-"Pero tú estás más cerca"- Refuto Miku que andaba por la cocina.

-"Pero mira la hora, no hay que ser adivino para saber a quién vienen a buscar"- Y con eso la Megpoid había ganado de forma arrolladora.

Miku no respondió nada más, ya ni al caso. Camino hasta la puesta pasando cerca de su amiga quien le regalo una sonrisa de triunfo, abrió la entrada de su casa y lo primero que vio fue un afelpado perrito, instantes luego un conocido chico salió de detrás del animalito de felpa.

-"Buenas tardes señorita Miku, hoy traigo algo un tanto distinto"- Hizo énfasis al peluche en sus manos. –"Pero no se preocupe su rosa y su nota siguen presentes"-

Por otro lado la peliverde no soporto su curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de el de cabellos rosados, se levantó del sofá y se asomó desde detrás de la peliacua…

-"¡Luka escucho mis plegarias, hoy no envió rosas!"- Exclamo sus pensamientos sin antes analizarlos.

-"¿Eh? ¿No te gustaban nuestras flores?"- El tono y expresión de Yuma eran de tristeza. ¿Acaso podría alguien considerar feas a sus flores, esas en las que él tanto se esmeraba? El solo pensarlo era como una estocada a su corazón.

-"Ah… eh… ¡NO! No creas eso, sus flores son las más hermosas que he visto, solo que… asómate y echa un vistazo adentro"- Gumi se apartó de donde estaba para darle espacio al chico de ver el interior. El pelirosado siguió al pie de la letra la petición de la chica y al ver el interior comprendió a lo que se refería.

-"Pero sí parece que tienen una floristería allí dentro, ya veo"- El chico era un enigma para las chicas, paso de un estado de suma tristeza a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en un solo segundo. –"En fin, señorita le dejo esto en sus manos y me retiro, que tengan buena tarde chicas"-

-"¿Ah?... Sí gracias, e igual para ti"- Miku que no había pronunciado palabra por estar admirando el regalo de hoy reacciono y tomo al peluche, era grande, a como pudo tomo con su mano derecha la rosa y la nota.

-"¡Hasta mañana Yuma!"- Se despidió Gumi ya cuando el hombre había caminado algunos metros.

-"Gumi ayúdame que no puedo con todo"-

-"Voy, voy"- La peliverde tomo el perro de felpa y lo coloco sobre un sofá.

-"¡Esta muy bonito, míralo Gumi!"- Miku después de dejar dentro de un florero la rosa casi corrió a abrazar a su nuevo afelpado amigo.

-"¿Y qué dice hoy la nota?"-

Miku dio un vistazo al trozo de papel, y rápidamente una expresión de confusión se posó en su rostro. –"No dice nada"-

-"¿Qué?"- Gumi extendió su mano para recibir el papel, el cual efectivamente estaba en blanco. '¿Qué tramaras ahora Luka?' Pensó. –"Interesante"- Se limitó a pronunciar, Miku por otro lado estaba en su mundo admirando el cachorrito relleno de espuma que se encontraba en este momento siendo estrujado entre sus brazos.

* * *

-"¿Y bien dime como reacciono al regalo?"- La voz de una conocida pelirosa fue lo primero que lo recibió al llegar de nuevo a la floristería.

-"Quedo encantada, se notaba en su mirada"- Respondió rápido.

-"Bien, te lo dije Luka, mis planes son inequívocos"- Codeaba el costado de la Megurine Lily, quien al salir de clase se dirigió a pasar el resto de la tarde con los chicos, de hecho la idea de dejar la nota en blanco fue de ella, todo como parte de la fase tres del plan, la cual se efectuaría el día en el que el auto de Luka saliera del taller.

-"Luka, estas a solo unos pasos, te felicito"- Hablo el pelimorado.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que en lugar de ser un cachorro, había sido un gatito, el cual había sido recibido con la misma alegría que su predecesor, al felino le siguió un conejo, y el hecho de que ya fueran tres peluches seguidos estaba preocupando a Gumi, si esto iba por el mismo camino de las rosas… ¿En dónde metería ella tantos afelpados animales? Miku por otro lado estaba más que feliz, ella amaba esas bolas de relleno en forma de animal.

El día en el que por fin su auto estaba listo había llegado, estaba nerviosa.

-"Luka por enésima vez, llegas, le das el regalo, dices tus líneas y te vas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"- Lily ya se estaba colmando de los nervios de Luka.

-"Sé que es fácil idiota, pero lo que me preocupa es que al verme me cierre la puerta en la cara y todo lo avanzado se pierda"-

-"Sí lo hace tu seguirás tratando y ya, ahora ve y hazme sentir orgullosa"- La rubia empujo a Luka dentro del auto, era el día, hoy le daría la cara a Miku.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado a casa del coleguio, sabía que ya no tardaría en sonar el timbre, estaban las dos tranquilas, Miku con el control remoto de la televisión pasando los canales sin decidirse por uno, cuatro canales más tarde el esperado sonido del timbre se hizo presente…

Corrió a abrir, estaba ansiosa por saber que animal seria hoy, al abrir la puerta y ver lo que había afuera sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que reflejaba la emoción que tenía el ese instante.

Y es que frente a su acua mirada se encontraba un gran oso de felpa, el cual por poco y no era de su misma estatura, el sueño de toda persona a la que le gustan este tipo de cosas.

-"Es… es hermoso"- Apenas si pudo hablar.

-"Me alegra que te guste"- En ese instante su expresión cambio, esa voz no era la que estaba acostumbrada escuchar tras los peluches. Poco a poco vio como una larga cabellera rosa aparecía tras del oso, no lo creía ¿Acaso era quien ella estaba pensando?

-"¿Lu-Luka?"- Pregunto, aunque le era evidente que se trataba de ella, Gumi velozmente se atrevió a espiar la situación al escuchar ese nombre ser pronunciado por la peliacua, al ver que efectivamente la mujer estaba en su entrada, volvió dentro, busco su bolso del colegio, saco los cuadernos y dejo solo dentro su cartera y llaves, y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-"Miku recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, regreso más tarde, ah, hola Luka"- Dijo mientras avanzaba por la salida.

-"Hola Gumi"- Fue todo lo que pudo decir la pelirosa antes de que Gumi estuviera ya lo bastante lejos para escuchar su voz sin necesidad de elevarla. Miku por su lado había quedado sin palabras.

-"Miku, solo vine a dejarte estas cosas"- Primero que todo le tendió la nota del día, Miku la observo y de nuevo estaba en blanco.

-"Esta de nuevo en blanco"- Hablo con confusión.

-"Lo sé, pero es que todo lo que tengo que decirte jamás podrá ser escrito sobre ningún trozo de papel"- El tono de Luka era calmado propio de ella, lo que Miku no se imaginaba era la guerra de sentimientos y emociones que se desarrollaba dentro de la cabeza de la mayor. –"Bien Miku, te dejo esto, verdaderamente me alegra que te haya gustado"- Termino con una sonrisa de esas que únicamente Miku provocaba. Coloco el oso sentado en la entrada de la casa y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, todo había salido bien, al menos no regresaría con la puerta marcada en su cara.

-"Entonces dilo ahora"- Tres simples palabras y habían provocado un vuelco en el corazón de Luka. Se detuvo de golpe y volteo hacia la menor. '¿Miku me está dando la oportunidad de hablar? ¿Estoy despierta?' –"Ven, pasa"- Hablo de nuevo la peliacua y de paso la estaba invitando a entrar. Esta sería la segunda vez que entraba en esa casa, las veces que se reunieron en el pasado habían sido en la calle o en la casa de la Megurine, eran tan distintas las razones por la que había visitado el lugar, y esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos.

-"Perdón"- Hablo Luka, esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas cara a cara y no sabía bien qué decir.

-"Eso cabe perfectamente en una nota y ya lo has escrito antes"- Contesto Miku.

Una desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo, Miku estaba seria mientras esperaba a que ella se explicara.

-"Yo… yo… No sé qué decir, perdón, fui una idiota al haberte dicho eso, no quiero volverte a perder, por favor no te vayas de mi vida, no me dejes sola en la obscuridad, no me abandones en las fauces de la desesperación, perdóname por favor"- Luka hablaba velozmente, en un total tono de súplica, en sus ojos Miku podía ver la amenaza de las lágrimas por salir. La pelirosa no lo soportó más, y libero toda esa frustración y desesperación en forma de lágrimas. –"Mi-Miku lo siento mu-mucho"- A como pudo logro pronunciar.

-"Luka ven"- Miku envolvió en sus brazos a la mayor y así estuvo unos minutos hasta que ésta se comenzó a calmar, ya cuando solo unos leves sollozos y el color enrojecido de sus ojos eran la evidencia de que había estado llorando, Luka se apartó un poco de Miku.

-"¿Mejor?"- Le pregunto con un semblante más amable que el que tenía antes la de orbes acua.

-"S-sí, gracias, lo siento por esto"-

-"No tienes por qué sentirlo, es de humanos hacerlo, nadie está exento"-

-"Gracias"- Volvió a agradecer, Miku tenía un porte tan maduro y ella parecía tan… indefensa, pero eso no le interesaba en ese instante. 'Vamos Luka, control, no desperdicies esta oportunidad'

-"Tranquila, tómalo con calma, explícame todo ¿Vale?"- Miku se acomodó en un extremo del sofá grande, dejando en claro a Luka que ella lo hiciera también.

Respiro profundo, tanto para relajarse como para intentar desaparecer esos sollozos delatores.

-"Bien, como ya sabes mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era joven…

Luka comenzó a relatar todo a Miku, que había sido por el engaño de su pareja por lo que se había vuelto alguien a quien las demás personas no le importaban y luego vino la idea de aprovecharse de las chicas en los clubs, en fin la pelirosa relató y explicó todo, Miku durante el transcurso del relato solo se dedicó a prestarle atención.

-"… y eso ha sido todo hasta el día de hoy, como puedes ver he sido una idiota durante toda mi vida"- Concluyo.

-"Yo no creo así, pienso que solo has sufrido tragos amargos en tu vida y has tomado malas decisiones para negarte a superarlos"-

-"Eso te deja a ti como la única buena decisión de mi vida"- Respondió sonriente, se sentía bien liberarlo.

-"No exageres Luka"- Miku también reía, el ambiente en ese momento era fluido, relajado…

-"No lo hago, amarte es lo mejor que he hecho"- Luka miro directo a los ojos de Miku, esas ganas de acariciar sus labios con los suyos propios, pero…

-"Luka"-

-"Sí, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo"- Respondió al llamado de la menor, apenas sí había logrado que la menor la escuchara, no echaría a perder todo lo avanzado por un impulso. –"Pero algún día"- Termino, una sonrisa tranquila y segura en su boca.

-"Comencemos de nuevo, desde cero y sin ocultar nada"- Aclaro la menor. Luka se levantó del sofá, tendió su mano y dijo…

-"Luka Megurine, es un gusto el conocerla"- Miku comprendió el juego de inmediato.

-"Miku Hatsune, e igualmente"- Le dijo después de levantarse también y estrechar la mano de la mayor, aunque con delicadeza después de todo su antebrazo aún se encontraba dentro de la férula.

-"No te preocupes, el doctor me mando a andar esto durante un mes solo por precaución, pero me dijo que con tres semanas bastaba, de hecho pienso ir mañana para que me revisen y ver si ya me puedo quitar esto"-

-"Ya veo"- Se limitó a decir.

-"¿Miku, te gustaría ir a la floristería de los chicos?, te encantara es un lugar muy bonito"- Para la peliacua no paso por alto el brillo y el entusiasmo de la más alta al hablar del sitio, cuando lo menciono hace unos minutos atrás en su relato y ahora, algo que provocaba tal reacción en Luka despertaba su curiosidad.

-"Está bien, te acompaño"- Miku solo tomo sus llaves y minutos después ya estaban en camino, Luka estaba más que feliz, tenía una oportunidad, Miku le había dado una oportunidad y esta vez haría todo lo humanamente posible para no echarla a perder, iría despacio, poco a poco recuperando la confianza de la menor, no le importaba cuanto tiempo le tocara esperar ella lo haría porque valía la pena hacerlo.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la floristería, el viaje no había sido largo pero Miku escucho mucho acerca del sitio al que se dirigían.

'Definitivamente Luka tiene algo con ese lugar' Había pensado la peliacua en un momento, y es que el entusiasmo de la poseedora de un par de gemas azules como ventanas de su alma ya hasta se le había contagiado.

Luka bajó del auto y rápido le dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

-"Eso no era necesario Megurine"- Le dijo Miku, una leve curvatura de sus labios delatando su muy mala actuación de molestia.

-"Disculpe usted entonces madame"- Luka puso una cara de malicia, luego cerró la puerta dejando a Miku dentro y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, riendo ampliamente mientras lo hacía.

Antes de entrar del todo volteo al auto y le saco la punta de la lengua a Miku, un gesto muy infantil que le costó a la menor creer que Luka estaba haciendo. Salió del auto y se apuró en alcanzar a la pelirosa, al entrar noto que había un ambiente algo tenso en el lugar.

-"Lo lamento chicos, pero las cosas están así, si para mañana el dinero no está en mi cuenta me temo que tendré que cancelar el contrato y de paso embargarles"- Se escuchó hablar a un tipo castaño, trajeado y de lentes, Luka estaba de pie escuchándolo todo.

-"Pero solo le estamos pidiendo quince días más de tiempo, ya no es mucho lo que falta, lograremos reunir el dinero, se lo prometemos"- Gakupo trataba de persuadir al dueño del lugar donde ellos habían establecido su negocio.

-"Lo lamento Gakupo, pero negocios son negoción, la compra de este lugar se acordó en tres pagos, en un periodo de seis meses, el plazo vence hoy y ustedes aún deben el último pago.

-"Pero joder, son solo quince días lo que le estamos pidiendo, quince días"- Yuma en esta ocasión.

-"Lo lamento, pero la decisión está tomada"-

-"¡Tú, el de traje!"- Hablo Luka.

-"Yo soy Kiyoteru Hiyama"- Respondió mientras de acomodaba los lentes.

-"¿Hiyama, cuando dijo que vence el plazo?"- Fue directo al grano.

-"Hoy es el último día"-

-"¿Chicos, cuanto tienen reunido?"-

-"L-La mitad"- Gakupo no quería creer lo que se estaba imaginando.

Luka solo sonrió triunfante hacia el tipo del traje, '¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Hitama, es verdad'.

-"Hitama…

-"¡Hiyama, Kiyoteru Hiyama!"- Rápidamente la había corregido el hombre.

-"Sí, sí como sea, eso no me interesa, dígame, ¿Si los chicos le pagan hoy usted no volverá a aparecerse por aquí?"- El hombre prefirió pasar por alto la descortesía de la peliacua y centrarse únicamente en el negocio.

-"En efecto, ya nada me atraía a este local, ellos serían los dueños ahora, pero es imposible que…

-"Deme el número de cuenta al que hay que hacer el deposito, iré de inmediato a pagarle, solo para no ver su cara aquí nunca más"- Luka había interrumpido al hombre, que ahora se encontraba anonadado. Por otro lado Miku estaba asombrada por el cambio de actitud que había sufrido Luka, estaba reaccionando como si ese hombre se estuviera metiendo con ella, o algo suyo, estaba a la defensiva.

-"¿Y quién es usted?"-

-"Luka Megurine, pero eso no importa aquí"-

-"Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido, la heredera de la familia Megurine"- La pelirosa se sorprendo de inmediato y lo reflejo en su rostro. –"No se sorprenda, todos los negociantes de la zona conocen su apellido, después de todo su familia es muy exitosa en los negocios"-

-"Comprendo"-

-"Bueno, me retiro, señorita el número de la cuenta los señores aquí presentes lo tienen, fue un placer hacer negocios, es evidente que usted es una Megurine, siempre decididos y sin titubeos"- El hombre acomodo sus lentes nuevamente y salió pasando al lado de la chicas.

-"¿Luka?"- Pregunto Miku.

-"Lo siento Miku, pero creo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el banco, ¿Te molestaría quedarte aquí un instante o prefieres acompañarme?"- Hablo con un tono serio, pero a la vez amable, concentración era lo que se notaba en su mirar.

-"Mejor me quedo aquí un rato"-

-"Está bien"- Volteo hacia Yuma y Gakupo que estaban totalmente anonadados, después de todo en qué mundo alguien entra por la puerta y sin más ni menos dice que pagara tus deudas. Aunque al parecer, en este mundo. –"Chicos, dijeron que tenían la mitad ¿Verdad?"-

-"S-Sí, está en nuestra cuenta"- Gakupo pronuncio aun sin salir del asombro.

-"Bien, entonces que alguno de ustedes venga conmigo para hacer las trasferencias"-

-"Alto Luka, ¿De verdad lo harás?"- Por fin estaba reaccionando Gakupo.

-"Claro no he dicho lo contrario en ningún momento, ahora apresúrate para hacer el trámite y llevar a Miku a casa lo más antes posible"- Y hasta ahora que la pelirosa mujer había mencionado el nombre de Miku fue que ambos chicos notaron su presencia.

-"Hola chicos"- Saludo la peliacua al par, quienes respondieron al saludo con un gesto de sus manos.

-"Bueno Gakupo, ¿Nos vamos?, Yuma te encargo a Miku un rato"-

-"No te preocupes, yo la cuidare bien"-

Gakupo y Luka salieron directo al banco, apenas los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Yuma corrió al lado de la Hatsune.

-"Miku, ¿Luka siempre hace cosas por el estilo?"-

-"No tengo la más mínima idea, pero jamás había visto tal determinación en sus ojos"-

-"Bueno en fin, ella nos acaba de salvar de una grande, literalmente estamos en deuda con ella, tal vez contigo haya metido la pata y por eso te enojaste con ella, pero Luka es una gran persona, cazaste a una buena"- Acto seguido el pelirosado codeo levemente el costado de la menor. Miku solo atino a reír, era irónica la frase que escogió el chico para expresarse.

-"Puede que sí, pero no le digas esto ¿Vale?"-

-"Cuenta con ello"- Definitivamente ese par se convertirían en grandes amigos, eso ya se podía ver.

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde el incidente en la floristería, y gracias a que Luka había invertido un poco en la publicidad del lugar era que en este momento apenas si podían dar abasto con los pedidos y clientela, sumado al hecho que en estas fechas de finales de año las personas tienden a comprar más.

Ya había acabado el día y todos, los chicos, Luka, Miku, Lily y Gumi estaban dejando algunas cosas preparadas para el día siguiente. Eran vacaciones de final de año y las tres estudiantes tenían el tiempo libre por lo que pasaban el día ayudando a los chicos y Luka con la floristería, la pelirosa pasaba en día entero ahí, los chicos habían, tras mucho insistir, logrado que ella aceptara una paga por su trabajo, aunque Luka lo que hacía era invertirla de nuevo, no hacía mucho se le había ocurrido la idea de abrir un segundo local al otro lado de la cuidad, pero este vendería las plantas y no solo las flores, tendría su propio invernadero al lado donde ella y alguno de los chicos podría cuidar de las plantas.

Por otro lado la relación con Miku iba cada vez mejor, salían cada cierto tiempo, cosas sencillas, al parque, cine, centro comercial, al café de la esquina, en ocasiones se les unían Lily y Gumi y salían en grupo, un día hasta los chicos fueron invitados a ir al parque de diversiones, Miku parecía imparable, ningún juego mecánico era capaz de hacerla marear o agotar, Luka era todo lo contrario, ella había jurado que jamás en su vida pondría un pie en algunos de los tantos juegos en los que Miku la había obligado a subir, la Hatsune por fin dejo en paz a la pelirosa ya cuando vio su rostro de un color poco normal para una persona, por lo que su próxima víctima fue Yuma, solo que este chico era igual y entre los dos poco les falto para subirse a todos los juegos.

Aún seguían en la etapa de solo salir, aunque un día de la nada la menor había tomado la mano de Luka y ahora lo hacía de vez en cuando.

-"Chicos, que tal la idea que les hable más temprano, los dueños del invernadero se van a ir del país y están vendiendo el sitio, ¿Qué opinan?"- Luka también en ese periodo de tiempo había cambiado, mantenía un buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo y hasta se animaba a hacer bromas en complicidad con Yuma. Miku en realidad que sí estaba conociendo de nuevo a la Megurine, si no fuera porque Lily le explico que esa era la verdadera forma de ser de la pelirosa, creería que esa no era Luka.

Según recordaba Miku, la rubia le había dicho que antes del accidente de sus padres, Luka era capaz de acabar con su paciencia de tanto molestar, también que era muy alegre y optimista, y que ahora debido a convivir con mucha gente y obviamente tenerla a ella a su lado la verdadera Luka había vuelto.

-"No lo sé Luka, es un local muy grande, será caro"- Gakupo dio su opinión, mientras caminaba hacia la bodega a dejar una caja con muchos tipos de papeles de los que se usan para adornar los ramos de flores.

-"Ni tanto, al dueño le urge vender lo antes posible, actualmente tenemos para el setenta por ciento y yo puedo poner el treinta que falta"-

-"Es una buena opción, en la ciudad ese era el único lugar donde se vendían las plantas y les iba bien, no hay competencia, además de que ya hemos ganado un poco de popularidad, las personas confían en nuestro producto"- Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al pelirosado, no se creían los que había dicho.

-"Yuma se consiguió un libro acerca del éxito de las empresas"- Aclaro el pelimorado, y la expresión de los demás se pudo traducir en un "Ahora todo tiene sentido".

-"Pero tiene razón, anímate Gakupo, veras que todo saldrá bien"- Luka continuaba con la insistencia.

-"Está bien, veremos que sale de esto"- Termino por aceptar.

Esa misma noche todos se quedaron planeando los detalle de la compra, las cosas que necesitarían, las plantas vivas tenían otros cuidados distintos a las flores, pensaron en cuales plantas vender en un inicio, en que ajustes habría que hacerle al local, aunque no serían necesarios muchos ya que ellos se dedicarían a lo mismo que ya se hacía ahí, en fin acordaron las cosas básicas para el inicio.

Al ver que ya se había hecho bastante tarde, fue hora de despedirse, Lily y Gumi se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás del auto de Luka dejando a Miku de copiloto, no tardaron en llegar a la casa de las dos menores, Gumi agradeció el viaje, salió y se despidió con un gesto, Miku en un movimiento rápido beso la mejilla de la pelirosa, le dio las gracias también y salió. Luka se quedó viendo a la peliacua hasta que ésta desapareció detrás de su puerta.

En ese instante Lily asomo su cabeza por el espacio de entre los dos asientos del frente con una sonrisa que Luka conocía de sobra, ah, el camino seria largo.

-"¿Quién ha hecho buenos méritos? ¡Luka!"- El tono de voz de la rubia era similar al empleado en los programas infantiles.

-"Por favor Lily, no me arruines el buen humor"-

-"Eso jamás, nadie podría, si hasta te brillan los ojos"- Entono con voz normal esta vez.

-"Es que de verdad estoy feliz, no sé cómo explicarlo, me siento hasta más ligera"-

-"Eso es porque estás haciendo las cosas a como se deben, Miku y tú prácticamente ya son pareja, solo falta oficializarlo"- La rubia hablaba desde atrás, su tono era serio, pero no uno normal, era más bien de concentración, algo se estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

-"Lily conozco esa cara, te agradezco la ayuda en el pasado, pero ahora quiero llevar las cosas al ritmo que Miku desee, así que mejor ni trames locos planes de propuestas"- Luka estaba observando a su amiga por el retrovisor mientras hacia su advertencia.

-"Bien, solo porque quiero ver como lo haces sola, y más te vale que hasta yo me sorprenda"- La pelirosa solo rodo los ojos.

El resto del camino pasó entre conversaciones de la floristería, de las ocurrencias de Yuma, o de los estudios de la rubia.

* * *

-"¡Porque está todo listo y que mañana sea una gran inauguración!"- Ya poco más de un mes había pasado y las cosas estaban listas, solo era de mañana abrir las puertas al público. Los chicos junto con las chicas estaban reunidos en el nuevo local, habían pedido un par de pizza y unos refrescos y en este momento Yuma se encontraba improvisando un brindis.

-"¡Salud!"- Respondieron todos al unísono levantando sus vasos desechables al aire.

El grupo era cada día más unido, en teoría Luka ya era dueña también de los dos negocios, junto con los chicos, era una sólida sociedad la que tenían.

-"Porque nos vaya bien en este año en la universidad"- Se sumó la peliacua a hacer un brindis con Coca Cola.

-"Salud"-

-"¡Mi turno, mi turno!"- Se levantó rápido Lily de la caja de madera en la que estaba sentada –"Para que… ¡Para que al fin Miku se tire a Luka!"-

-"Salud"- Se escuchó únicamente la voz del pelirosado en el lugar. Luka por poco y expulsa todo el refresco que tenía en la boca. '¿Qué dijo esa idiota? ¡La matare, lo juro! Miku por su lado solo sintió como los colores se le subían, después de todo era ella la que… bueno la que tendría que hacer el primer movimiento según lo que había dicho Lily.

-"Cabeza hueca, más te conviene que hagas tu testamento en este instante, porque de hoy no pasas"- La pelirosa estaba también sonrojada, pero era mejor disimularlo con ira. Lily solo sonrió, con lo próximo que diría sabía que sería su fin, pero al menos moriría con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"No lo niegues, que sabes bien que lo deseas"- Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo, tanto Luka como Miku estaban más rojas que tomate.

-"Lily, prometo usar mis ahorros en hacerte una bonita lapida"- Yuma coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-"Gracias Yuma, solo tengo una última voluntad, en mis últimos minutos de vida quiero poder ver que Miku bese a la idiota de Luka"- Jaque mate.

-"Por favor Miku, mira que son los últimos deseos de una futura asesinada"- Rogó el pelirosado a la Hatsune, hasta puso ojitos de cachorrito para hacer más dramático el momento. Ahora la chica estaba entre la espada y la pared, Lily por un lado, Yuma por el otro y Gumi en el fondo insistiendo también con la mirada, ¿Qué hacer?

-"¡Ya basta ustedes, no molesten!"- Intervino Luka al ver que la peliacua tenía una expresión de pánico. –"Déjenla en paz"- Camino hasta Miku y la refugió en sus brazos.

-"Luka tiene razón, déjenla tranquila"- La voz de la razón del grupo habló, aunque el pelimorado también quería ver eso, pero ni modo, cuando no se puede, no se puede.

-"Aguafiestas / Aburrido"- Reclamaron al unísono y respectivamente Lily y Yuma.

-"Gracias"- Fue lo que dijo Luka, claro que ella no se imagina de que el hombre también tuvo ganas de unirse a la rubia y a su novio en su petición.

-"¿Luka?"- Llamo la voz de Miku, la nombrada bajo un poco la mirada para posarla sobre los ojos de la chica en sus brazos, Miku rápido se estiro los pocos centímetros de diferencia y le dio un leve rose a los labios de la mayor con los suyos propios, todos quedaron sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que lo haría, cierto que lo estaban pidiendo, pero de ahí a que ella de verdad lo hiciera era algo muy poco probable. –"Por favor no mates a Lily, ¿sí?"- Continuo Miku.

-"S-sí"- Apenas si hablo Luka. Miku giro quedando de espaldas, pero aun dentro de los brazos de la más alta.

-"Chicos creo que es hora de ir a casa, mañana será un día importante, debemos descansar"-

-"¿Eh? ¡Ah sí!, es mejor descansar temprano hoy"- Reacciono Gakupo, de paso saliendo del embelesamiento en el que había quedado.

El grupo se apresuró en recoger la basura que habían hecho, acomodaron un par de cosas en su lugar y se marcharon a sus casas, no era tan tarde aún pero como había dicho Miku, lo mejor era descansar. Luka dejo a la peliverde y a Miku en su casa, no sin antes de que ésta última saliera del auto se despidiera con otro pequeño beso en sus labios.

-"Luka, más te vale que reacciones del todo, porque yo no quiero morir en un accidente por culpa de una conductora enamorada"- Advirtió la rubia.

-"Lily me acompañarías a buscar algo"- Y la pelirosa la había ignorado totalmente.

-"Sí, por qué no"- Fue la tranquila respuesta de Lily.

Luka condujo hasta una joyería, una que ya conocía de antes, aún estaba abierta, definitivamente era el día de Luka, esperaba que su suerte continuara igual.

Mientras las dos salían del auto Luka le hablo a la de cabellos rubios.

-"¿Recuerdas la vez que te regale la pulsera que traes?"-

-"Sí, ¿Por?"-

-"La compre aquí, ese día estaba junto a Miku y ella quedo prendida de una cadena pero no me permitió comprársela y ahora me gustaría ver si aún está"-

-"Ya veo, aunque es muy poco probable, pero tal vez"- La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-"De igual forma le comprare la más parecida que encuentre"- Dijo Luka ya entrando al lugar.

-"Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"- Fueron las palabras que recibieron al terminar de ingresar.

-"Buenas noches, vine a buscar algo en específico, si lo encuentro la llamare, descuide"- La pelirosa.

-"Perfecto, pasen y busquen lo que necesitan con gusto"-

-"Gracias"- Esta vez Lily, ésta siguió a Luka que caminaba hacia un lugar en específico, se detuvo y una sonrisa de total alegría se hizo presente en la pelirosa.

-"¡Aun está aquí Lily, esto es perfecto!"- La rubia se acercó para ver cuál era la joya que causaba tal felicidad en su amiga, al verla no le quedo duda del porque a Miku le había encantado, era sencilla, pequeños eslabones unidos los unos a los otros, de un bonito color dorado y con un dije en forma de dos mariposas enlazadas por una de sus alas, una de ellas con una pequeña gema color rosa en el centro y la otra con una de un color entre el verde y el azul.

-"Es perfecta, diría que esto estuvo esperando aquí para que la compraras"-

-"En efecto"- Luka busco con la mirada a la dependiente y con un movimiento de su mano la llamo, la mujer camino hasta el lugar donde estaban Lily y Luka.

-"¿Ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando?"-

-"Sí, es esta cadena"- Luka respondió, seguidamente señalo a la joya que reposaba dentro de su propia caja.

-"Es una buena elección, ésta peculiarmente tiene un par de gemas poco comunes, una es un zafiro rosa y la otra es una esmeralda de un color poco común, ya que acostumbran ser de un tono un poco más verde, he de admitir que usted posee un muy buen gusto señorita"-

-"Gracias"-

La mujer que las atendía abrió la vitrina, tomo la rectangular caja que contenía la joya, luego tomo la tapa la cual estaba al lado de dicha caja y cerró de nuevo.

-"Acompáñenme por aquí por favor, ¿Pago en efectivo o con tarjeta?"-

-"Con tarjeta"-

-"Bien"- Llegaron a caja, Luka le extendió su tarjeta a la mujer, y luego de los tramites básicos, la pelirosa salió del lugar con su compra, la cual estaba ahora dentro de una cajita celeste adornada con una cinta azul.

Ya cuando habían llegado al auto, Luka hablo de nuevo.

-"Lily mañana lo haré"-

-"¿Harás qué?"- Pregunto confundida la rubia.

-"Pedirle a Miku que sea oficialmente mi novia"-

-"¿Qué no hoy eso había quedado en claro?"-

-"Sí y no, bueno lo que quiero es pedi…

-"Sí te entiendo, pedírselo de una manera más dulce"- Que bien conocía Lily a la pelirosa.

-"Exacto, ¿Me ayudaras?"-

-"Eso no lo dudes que aunque no me lo pidas lo haría, y dime ¿Qué tienes en mente?"-

-"Antes que nada, necesitare también la ayuda de los chicos y de Gumi"-

-"Entonces apenas lleguemos a la casa los llamaremos, pero cuéntame lo que planeas"-

-"Bien, ya que mañana es la apertura y el lugar estará lleno de plantas con flores de todo tipo, además aún falta decorar el lugar y está pensado hacerse con algunas flores cortadas mañana temprano para que no se marchiten. Ya que hay que hacer todo eso pese en aprovecharlo, pero Miku no puede estar, sino no tendría chiste, ahí es donde entra Gumi, le diría a ambas que se queden en la floristería en la mañana haciendo inventario para saber luego cuanto gastamos en la decoración para la inauguración, pero los chicos tienen que aceptar la idea de prescindir de la ayuda de Gumi y Miku en la decoración"-

-"Y luego llamas a Miku, ella llega, ve todo y de la nada sale una lona que diga "¿Miku quieres ser mi novia?" y tú te apareces desde detrás de ella"- Añadió Lily entusiasta con su agregado a la idea de la pelirosa.

-"No había pensado lo de la lona, pero no está mal"-

-"Al fin se te pego un poco de mí Luka, estoy tan orgullosa de ti"- Lily fingía estar afligida.

-"Sí, sí, como digas, hay que ir por una lona, para tenerla lista y no perder tiempo mañana si los chicos aceptan"-

-"Y como sí aceptaran… A por una lona se ha dicho"-

Salieron en busca de alguna tienda de telas abierta y no tardaron mucho en encontrar una, compraron un par de metros de tela blanca y de ahí se regresaron a la casa, llamaron a todos para explicarles la situación, no hubo oposición alguna. Después de haber hablado con todos Luka y Lily pusieron manos a la obra en elaborar el mensaje de la lona. Ya todo era de solo esperar al amanecer.

* * *

Su celular sonó, notificado de la llamada que estaba recibiendo, lo tomo y contesto.

-"Buenos días… Claro, no hay problema ¿Ya no necesitan nada más de aquí?... Bien, le diré a Gumi que ya podemos ir con ustedes… ta-también yo a ti"- Eso ultimo dicho por la pelirosa la había sorprendido, aun así le había gustado y mucho. –"Gumi, llamó Luka, dijo que ya podíamos ir a terminar de ayudar con la decoración"-

-"Bien, porque yo ya termine con lo último"- Gumi sonreía sola en la bodega, su amiga no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Cerraron la floristería tomaron un taxi y tras unos minutos llegaron a su destino, Miku y la peliverde caminaron hasta la entrada, pero Gumi se fue quedando poco a poco más rezagada, la peliacua entro al invernadero admirando como estaba decorado el lugar, los chicos de verdad que habían hecho un excelente trabajo, había girasoles a lo largo de la entrada, y calas blancas junto a los rótulos que indicaba el nombre de las plantas y el marco de la entrada estaba decorado con claveles rosa, la peliacua camino un poco más hasta llegar al centro del lugar, con la intriga de que no veía a nadie por ningún lado, hasta Gumi ya no estaba.

-"¿Chicos?"- La peliacua miraba en todas las direcciones hasta que de la nada un trozo de tela se extendió frente a su mirada, no tardo en desenrollarse dejando a la vista de esos orbes acua las palabras "¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu novia?" adornadas por mariposas de color rosa y acua pintadas por el resto del espacio que no ocupaban las letras.

-"¿Me lo concederías?"- Escucho la voz de la pelirosa hablarle desde detrás, estaba de pie en la entrada y tenía una rosa color rosa junto con una cajita celeste en sus manos.

-"Luka"- Y luego de pronunciar el nombre de la Megurine, Miku comenzó a llorar, la nombrada se apresuró a llegar al lado de la menor.

-"Miku, lo siento, si te parece que estoy yendo muy rápido, olvida esto y has como que nunca paso, Miku perdón"- Luka no sabía qué hacer, estaba parada su lado, pero no sabía si abrazarla, o quedarse ahí, o salir corriendo.

-"Ven"- La menor la llamó, y con pasos dudosos Luka se acercó. -"No lo sientas, discúlpame tú a mí por reaccionar así"- Miku respiro profundo para tranquilizarse un poco más. –"Sí, sí quiero que seas mi novia, sí quiero ser tu novia"- Al terminar paso sus brazos por el cuello de la más alta y la beso, el primer beso en el cual se daban el gusto de disfrutar del todo los labios de la otra, pronto Luka poso sus manos en la cintura de la Hatsune y la acerco más a sí, en esa posición permanecieron unos minutos que parecieron segundos, al separarse sus labios las dos apoyaron su frente sobre la de la otra y se quedaron así, solo mirándose a los ojos, sonrisas plenas en sus labios.

-"Miku, tengo algo para ti"- Hablo Luka sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

-"¿Sí?"- En ese momento la mayor se separó un poco y le tendió la cajita, Miku la tomo y de inmediato la abrió.

-"No puedo creer que siempre lo hayas hecho"- Fue lo que dijo mientras tenia cierto brillo en su mirada.

-"¿La recuerdas?"-

-"Claro, gracias Luka"- Acto seguido le robo un leve rose le labios a la pelirosa.

-"Te ayudo a ponértela Miku"- La nombrada le devolvió la cajita a Luka, quien saco la joya para colocarla en el cuello de su ahora pareja. –"Te queda bien"-

-"¡Miku!"- Llego Gumi al lado de la peliacua y la estrujo en un abrazo. –"Las felicito chicas"- Dijo a ambas.

-"Felicidades chicas"- Dijeron Gakupo y Yuma.

-"Que susto nos diste, por un momento pensé que no aceptarías"- Llego diciendo Lily.

-"Lo lamento, es que fue algo muy emotivo, no me pude contener"- Miku miro directo a Luka, quien le regalo una sonrisa de 'No te preocupes'

-"Esta bien, lo que importa es que Luka no salió corriendo, aunque parecía que tenía ganas"- La nombrada solo atino a mirar para otro lado, Miku en ese momento se liberó del agarre de la peliverde y fue el turno de ella de estrujar, esta vez a la pelirosa.

-"Me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, ya los quiero ver algún día en mi situación"- Se defendió mientras correspondía al abrazo de su novia.

Todos rieron con eso, al final todo había salido bien, la inauguración fue un completo éxito y los chicos al final del día le habían regalado un momento a solas a la feliz pareja, se encontraban en el centro del invernadero la una en los brazos de la otra.

-"Te amo"-

-"¿Cuánto?"- Pregunto de forma infantil Miku.

-"No sé, no existe una cifra que pueda representar mi amor por ti"- La voz tranquila de Luka, sumado a la luz de la luna que entraba por el techo de cristal hacían de este momento el perfecto según la peliacua.

-"Sabes Luka, nunca te odie, sí estaba dolida por tus palabras, pero jamás te pude odiar"-

-"Fui una total estúpida, perdóname por eso"-

-"Ya detente con eso, ya quedo atrás, recuerda que comenzamos de cero"-

-"Pero es q…"- Miku había callado a la pelirosa con sus labios, ésta última no tardo en corresponder al beso de una forma delicada, pero esta vez la menor tenía ganas de más, paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Luka y de inmediato su deseo fue concedido, la más alta permitió que Miku llevara el control del beso, ella solo respondía a los movimientos de la lengua intrusa de la menor, no había prisa ya ella dominaría en otras cosas.

-"Si esos serán mis castigos, me llamare estúpida el resto de mi vida"- Dijo la Megurine después de haberse separado y recobrado el oxígeno.

-"Y yo estaré gustosa de castigarte"-

-"No, prefiero robarlos"- Y justo al terminar, Luka acerco más contra sí a Miku e inicio un beso igual al anterior, solo un poco menos largo.

-"No son robados si ya de por si son tuyos"- Acoto la peliacua y por tales palabras recibió un beso en la punta de su nariz y esa sonrisa que tanto adora por parte de la pelirosa. –"¿Luka, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Hablo con tono serio de repente.

-"Por su puesto"-

-"¿Si algún día nos encontramos con alguna de las chicas con las que has estado me lo dirás?"-

-"No es probable que pase"- Su voz era tranquila.

-"Sí lo es Luka, fueron muchas chicas"- El tono de Miku ahora estaba un poco alterado, solo un poco.

-"Tal vez, pero yo no sería capaz de reconocerlas, en mi mente solo han habido dos chicas, una me quebró y la otra es la que me ha hecho sanar"- Termino la pelirosa.

-"¿Luka?"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Te amo"-

-"Y yo a ti"-

Pasaron un rato más disfrutando únicamente de la compañía de la otra, hasta que la hora de regresar a casa llego, el grupo se reunió para despedirse, Luka como era costumbre, fue a dejar a las chicas más jóvenes a su casa, no sin antes de Miku salir del auto regalarle un último beso del día, ya habiendo dejado a la chicas, la pelirosa y Lily se dirigieron a la propia, el día de hoy había sido uno de los mejores, si no el mejor de la vida de Luka, estaba feliz, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, buenos amigos, un negocio que prosperaba gracias a sus amigos, y a la persona que amaba a su lado, sí, tenía mucho dinero también, pero éste no le había traído la felicidad por sí solo en ningún momento, la verdad ella era capaz de dar todo su dinero a cambio de las personas que tenía al lado, después de todo era gracias a ellas que ahora experimentaba la felicidad.

* * *

El sonido de aquel molesto aparato no cesaba, saco un brazo de debajo de las sabanas y a como pudo apago la alarma, ya cuando volvía a meter el brazo tiro un par de cosas al suelo.

-"Tiraste algo"- Se escuchó una adormilada voz a su lado.

-"Lo sé"- Respondió en un tono igual la culpable.

-"Hay que levantarnos"- Y aunque esa voz adormilada había pronunciado tales palabras los indicios de que lo llegara a hacer eran nulos.

-"No quiero, ve solo tú hoy"-

-"Una de los dueños no puede ausentarse, vamos Luka ¡Arriba!"- Las sabanas que cubrían a la pelirosa desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luka solo gruño y se hizo bolita. –"Amor, asume tu responsabilidad"-

-"Bien"- Se estiro y tras un bostezo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"¿Qué fue lo que se cayó?"- Pregunto Miku detrás de la pelirosa mientras estaba de rodillas en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en los hombros de Luka y su mentón apoyado sobre esa desordenada cabellera rosa.

-"Un par de porta retratos, ¿Me permites?"- Pregunto mientras señalaba a los objetos en el suelo. Miku se quitó de encima y Luka levanto lo que había tirado, se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Pregunto la peliacua mientras se sentaba al lado de la otra mujer.

-"No nada, solo estaba recordando esos días"- La pelirosa le paso uno a Miku quien de inmediato comprendió, y es que lo que estaba enmarcado por el portarretratos era un trozo de papel que decía "Fuiste cazada" en letras color acua. –"Recuerdo que la encontré junto a una rosa blanca a mi lado cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas y tú no estabas por ningún lado"-

-"Lily me hizo prometerle que lo haría"-

-"Sí, lo supuse en ese mismo instante"- Luego le tendió el segundo objeto, este tenía una foto de una Miku de hace dos años atrás, con los nervios del momento reflejados en su cara.

-"Esta la tomo Gumi poco antes de que tú llegaras al invernadero. ¿No sé en qué momento me deje convencer por todos en que ahora me correspondía a mí el proponerte matrimonio? Aunque no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo y fue una linda idea la de colocar las plantas de forma que se leyera la frase ¿Te casarías conmigo?"-

-"Sí, recuerdo que entré y lo primero que note es que todo estaba desordenado, luego vi que se formaban letras con tan solo descifrar el '¿Te casarías' me basto para comprender lo que estaba pasando, debo admitir que por un segundo me entristecí, ya que yo era la que lo quería pedir, pero te me adelantaste"- Luka empujo a Miku sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre ésta juntando sus frentes. –"Este ha sido el mejor año y medio de mi vida"- Susurró y luego junto sus labios en un delicado roce.

En eso estaban cuando el celular de Luka comenzó a sonar, la dueña solo gruño y Miku soltó una pequeña risa. Se incorporó y fue a contestar el aparato.

-"Buenos días… Sí, ya estaba despierta… Sí, ya sé que hoy es la reunión… Sí, Miku irá… Lily… Li… ¡Lily adiós!"- Corto la llamada.

-"¿Qué quería Lily?"-

-"¡Acabar con mi paciencia desde temprano!"-

-"Luka"- Entono en forma de regaño, aunque un deje de diversión se podía escuchar en el fondo.

-"Bien, solo quería confirmar que estaríamos en la reunión, ¿No sé desde cuando Lily adquirió sentido de la responsabilidad?"-

-"Diría que desde que está con Gumi"- Luka llevo su mano al mentón en pose de pensador.

-"Sí, tienes razón. ¡Gumi es capaz de hacer milagros!"-

-"No menos precies a Lily, ella es muy responsable con las cosas del trabajo"-

-"Bueno sí, eso es verdad"- Reconoció Luka.

Ah, y es que en estos últimos cuatro años muchas cosas han pasado, Luka y Miku se casaron hace año y medio luego de que una nerviosa Miku fuera la que le pidiera matrimonio a la mayor después de dos años de relación, tanto Gumi como Miku habían terminado sus carreras, Gumi en diseño de publicidad y Miku en administración de empresas, Lily era la gerente del departamento de marketing y Gumi la segunda al mando, ah sí, la pequeña floristería y el invernadero crecieron hasta ser una empresa en todas la de la ley, había una floristería Vocaloid en varias ciudades del país, tal peculiar idea para el nombre había salido de Lily un día, porque según ella los nombres chafas, o de apellidos ya estaban pasados y además que no llaman la atención, así que se dio a la tarea de pensar un nombre innovador el cual diera presencia y que también fuera fácil de recordar y reconocer, dando por resultado, a la cadena de invernaderos y floristerías Vocaloid.

Por otro lado y ayudado a su cercanía en el trabajo la rubia y la peliverde habían comenzado una relación hace un año atrás, Gumi disfrutaba de molestar a Miku y Lily a Luka y entre las dos sacaban de sus casillas al matrimonio y era peor aun cuando se les sumaba el pelirosado y se armaban los tres mosqueteros, como ellos se hacían llamar, claro que en ocasiones era el turno de los vengadores, Luka, Miku y Gakupo, oh sí, la venganza puede ser dulce y mejor si está fría.

Los días de los seis pasaban así, eran exitosos, pero habían logrado mantener la amistad por sobre todo, Miku se había mudado a la casa de Luka, Lily había estado rentando un apartamento y Gumi en este momento vive con ella, la casa de Miku está siendo rentada por una familia, un par de rubios gemelos de catorce y sus padres, los chicos eran energéticos y se habían familiarizado tanto con la peliacua y la pelirosa que en sus tiempos libres pasaban a ayudar en la floristería que no estaba muy lejos, "La original" como ellos le llamaban después de escuchar el relato de cómo había comenzado todo.

Gakupo y Yuma, junto con Luka eran los dueños de la empresa, pero aun así de vez en vez cuando tenían la oportunidad ellos mismos trabajaban ya sea en La original o en el primer invernadero, era algo que disfrutaban hacer y bueno, para los trabajos cotidianos de oficina estaban los demás empleados.

El par de chicos también habían contraído matrimonio, éstos hace ya poco más de dos años, aunque nada había cambiado, Gakupo era el mismo chico reservado, y Yuma era igual de enérgico y que en ocasiones decía cosas que no debía, provocando vergüenzas a su esposo.

En fin, todos podían decir que tenían una vida tranquila y feliz.

-"Luka"-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"Tenemos una gotera en el techo, ayer cuando llegue vi que había agua en el piso y luego cayó un gota"- Aclaro Miku mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Llamare para que la reparen"-

-"Y hoy toca sacar al perro"-

-"¿Es mi turno, verdad?"- Miku solo asintió.

-"Lo hare dentro de un momento"- La pelirosa se encontraba revisando el buzón de entrada de su correo desde su celular.

-"¿Luka?"-

-"Dime"- Le respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla del aparato.

-"Son las nueve, ¿A qué hora es la reunión?"-

-A las once, tranquila, sí alcanza el tiempo para el perro y hasta la gotera"-

-"¿Segura? Yo estaba pensando más bien en una relajante y larga, muy larga ducha juntas"- Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirosa apartara de inmediato la vista de su celular para centrarla sobre su esposa. –"Pero si te interesa más el perro, bueno…"- Y tras terminar su frase la peliacua camino hacia la salida de la habitación, con intención de ir a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, pero no contó con un par de brazos que la detuvieron en su andar.

-"¡Que se joda el perro!"- Fue lo que escucho antes de sentir los labios de la pelirosa sobre los suyos.

Fin

* * *

Ok, espero no haberme ganado su odio con esta pequeña broma que les jugué! Den serio!

Contestemos los reviews!

**Kotobuki Meiko: **Je, gracias por el review XD, ¿Qué opinas de como pasaron las cosas?

**Dama 07:** El problema era que Miku no quería las palabras de Luka, y sí esta le hablaba, la mandaría al diablo, por eso la pelirosa tuvo que demostrarlo con hechos. Ah! Muchas gracias por tu review ^^

**freya-chan:** Je, je tranki, era solo por un día XD

**Toeto Sensei :3** Juro que casi lloro, hasta se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con tu review sensei, y sí, ya casi pasa un año y como dije antes, en mi vida jamas me arrepentiré de haber dejado aquel review, todo comenzó por un inocente review, y gracias a eso tengo una esplendida amiga y sensei con la que he podido contar en mis momentos de quiebre, una amiga con la cual me he desahogado y ha tenido la paciencia de escucharme y hasta aconsejarme, definitivamente este año me a dado a una maravillosa persona, me pregunto que hice de bueno para que el karma me recompensara de esta manera.

He de admitir que aun me aflige el hecho de no haber podido ayudarte el día de tu cumple, pero me alegra al menos haberte sido de utilidad con la idea y me reconforta que haya funcionado.

Y simplemente no sé que más decir, como siempre digo, las palabras lo pueden todo, pero en ocasiones nos traicionan cuando más las ocupamos, decimos cosas todo el día pero cuando quieres expresarte, las palabras simplemente no salen. ¡O simplemente a mí no me salen! De verdad no tengo palabras para decirte cuan agradecida estoy con la vida por haberme permitido conocerte.

En fin, me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado el Fic, creo que es de lo mínimo que puedo hacer para expresarte mi gratitud por todo lo que me has ayudado en este año! :3

Y sí, claro que seré tu Miku y tú mi Gumi, o Luka y tú Lily! XD


End file.
